Heat Café
by Slumcat
Summary: Como cada mañana, Castle observaba a su musa desde el Heat Café, pero aquella mañana fue distinta y aunque el no lo supiera todavía, ese nuevo cambio era lo que le hacía falta para volver a reconducir su vida. AU (Universo Alternativo).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Antes de que empecéis a leerlo quiero decir que es un fic que puede parecer algo simple en los primeros capítulos, pero prometo que no es lo que parece y que tengo pensado meter mucha chicha, así que dadle una oportunidad e intentaré no decepcionaros.

También intentaré actualizar lo más a menudo que pueda, pero ahí si que no prometo nada.

**Disclaimer:** Castle pertenece a la ABC, Marlowe, blablablá.

**Capítulo 1.**

Richard Castle miró el reloj por decimotercera vez aquella mañana. Llegaba tarde, no le iba a dar tiempo. Metió prisa al conductor. Vamos, vamos. Mientras vislumbraba la cafetería al frente, rezó para que nadie hubiera cogido su mesa. Cuando el taxi paró, le soltó un billete de 100 y un "quédese con el cambio" sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar cuanto marcaba el taxímetro. Menos de 100 seguro, pero ¿qué más daba? Era rico, podía permitírselo.

Cuando entró en el Heat Café lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su sitio preferido, el único donde se había sentado durante las 3 últimas semanas. Estaba ocupado. Había llegado más tarde de lo habitual. Observó como Martin, el dueño del Heat Café y del cual se había hecho muy amigo en pocos días, se encogía de hombros y le echaba una mirada que quería decir: "no puedo decirle a los clientes donde sentarse".

Castle se acercó hasta él, mientras le preparaba su pedido habitual, café con crema y dos azucarillos.

- ¿Qué hago ahora? Ella está a punto de pasar y ese es el único lugar donde puedo observarla sin que me vea.—Le dijo mientras se fijaba en la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo a la izquierda, estaba de espaldas así que no podía verle la cara. Castle la odió por un instante, por romper con su rutina diaria. Era estúpido, pero así era como se sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Sabes que tal como lo dices suenas como un acosador pervertido?—Le preguntó Martin mientras se reía de él. Castle no le hizo ni caso, miró su reloj cada vez poniéndose más nervioso.

- Empiezo a pensar que tal vez lo sea un poco—Se quedó pensativo durante un instante.—¿Sabes qué? Iré a sentarme allí, le pediré a la chica esa que está sentada si puedo unirme a ella durante dos minutos, no creo que le importe.

- Compórtate Rick, no quiero que me espantes a los pocos clientes que tengo.—Le advirtió Martin antes de que Castle se dirigiera hacia allí.

* * *

Sentada en aquel lugar, con un café caliente entre sus manos, se sentía tranquila y segura. Intentaba reunir fuerzas para lo que la dura mañana le preparaba. Había decidido dejar la oficina del fiscal donde trabajaba junto a su madre para labrarse un futuro donde todo lo que consiguiera no viniera con el consiguiente "Mírala tan joven y ya trabaja en la oficina del fiscal, se nota quien la ha metido aquí" o su favorito "tu madre lo hubiera resuelto antes". Esto último se lo había oído decir a su ahora ex novio Will, tras pasar dos años de su vida con él tanto sentimentalmente como profesionalmente, se había dado cuenta de que la había utilizado y de que solo la apreciaba por su madre, como todo el mundo allí.

Así, Kate había decidido empezar una nueva vida esa mañana, tenía una entrevista de trabajo para el bufete de Lozner, Moss & Asociados, el cual no era ni mucho menos de los mejores de Nueva York, pero Kate estaba dispuesta a labrarse su futuro poco a poco y quería empezar desde abajo.

Había encontrado aquella cafetería justo enfrente del bufete y se enamoró de ella inmediatamente, nunca había visto una cafetería con tan poca gente a primera hora de la mañana, suponía que era porque justo a su lado tenía un Starbucks y al doblar la calle un Hard Rock Café, así que dio las gracias por ello, aunque lo sentía mucho por el dueño de la cafetería que era el que tenía que hacer frente con los gastos.

Justo cuando pensaba que aquella era la mejor cafetería que había pisado jamás, alguien le tocó en el hombro, por lo visto había estado llamándola, pero no se había percatado en absoluto. Cuando giró su vista hacia el hombre, su mandíbula casi se cae hacia el suelo. Era Richard Castle, el escritor favorito de su madre, ella odiaba sus libros pese a que nunca los había leído, pues intentaba desmarcarse tanto de la figura de su madre que la contradecía en todo lo posible.

- Siento molestarte, ¿podría sentarme contigo unos minutos?—Le preguntó mientras ella ponía cara de incredulidad. –No es que quiera ligar contigo ni nada de eso, nada más lejos de mi intención, quiero decir…es solo que necesito ver algo por aquí—Señaló hacia el cristal. –Solo se puede ver en este sitio y solo serán dos minutos, te lo prometo.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, a punto, pero había un brillo en sus ojos, algo parecido a la necesidad. Por lo que simplemente asintió y él inmediatamente se sentó frente a ella. Y durante los siguientes 5 minutos no la miró ni una sola vez, estaba concentrado mirando algo en el exterior, Kate pudo notar cuando el escritor encontró lo que buscaba al verlo en sus ojos, otra vez, ese brillo de antes, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, como cuando le muestras un caramelo a un niño. No pudo con la curiosidad y ella también se giró para ver cuál era el objeto de deseo de aquel hombre.

Era una mujer.

Justo cuando iba a fijarse bien en cómo era la mujer, giró por una esquina y despareció de su vista.

- Bueno, ha sido un placer compartir estos minutos contigo. Espero no haberte molestado demasiado. —Le dijo el escritor encontrándose al fin con sus ojos. Sus ojos. Azul intenso. Fijos en ella. Se quedó en blanco por primera vez en su vida desde que a la edad de 9 años Nick le dijera que era la chica más guapa de clase. El también se había quedado mirándola un poco embobado como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento, pero al menos sí que pudo formular alguna palabra. —En fin, hasta otra.

Observó cómo se levantaba con prisa mientras ella se quedaba allí hundida en un mar de preguntas de las que posiblemente nunca obtendría respuesta alguna.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me advertiste sobre ella?—Le preguntó a Martin antes de marcharse.

- ¿De qué hablas?—Castle mueve la cabeza en dirección a la chica con la que hace unos momentos estaba sentado justo delante. —Oh…ya veo.—Se le escapó una pequeña risa.—Es guapa ¿cierto?

- Es más que guapa, es…uff—Miró significativamente a Martin dándole a entender que era mucho más que eso.—Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta hasta justo antes de levantarme, espero que no haya pensado que soy un pervertido o algo así.

- Te veo preocupado por lo que pueda pensar esa mujer…—Le guiñó un ojo riéndose de él. —Además ¿tú no estabas detrás de esa otra? ¿la que persigues?

- No la persigo, simplemente la observo, como una musa. —Se justificó.

- Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va la escritura?

Castle sonrió, pensando en lo que le diría Gina si supiera que el dueño de una cafetería sabía más sobre su próximo libro que su propia editora. Lo más posible sería que le echara una reprimenda exponiéndole que no podía contarle a nadie sobre sus ideas pues nunca se sabe quién puede robarte una idea. Gina era una muy buena editora, pero Castle sabía leer a las personas y confiaba en aquel hombre desde prácticamente el día en el que lo conoció.

- Tengo una ligera idea de lo quiero, pero no estoy convencido. Tras haber acabado con Una Rosa para la Eternidad necesito algo más potente para seguir atrayendo a mis lectores, pero ninguna idea de las que me vienen son lo suficiente buenas como para superar ese libro. En definitiva, sigo bloqueado.

- Estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo—Le animó mientras Castle se colocaba la chaqueta.—¿Te veo mañana?

- Aquí estaré.—Se despidió de Martin y antes de marcharse le echó una última mirada a aquella impresionante mujer que se había quedado con su sitio aquella mañana, reprimió el extraño impulso que tenía de volver a acercarse y entablar una conversación con aquella extraña, había un halo de misterio que la rodeaba que le producía mucha curiosidad. Finalmente lo dejó pasar, ahora tenía que centrarse en volver a encontrar la inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ese día Castle se levantó con una hora de antelación, por lo que cuando llegó al Heat Café lo último que esperaba era volver a encontrarse a la misma mujer que el día anterior había ocupado su espacio vital sentada exactamente en el mismo lugar. ¿Cómo era posible? Había llegado media hora antes, la cafetería acababa de abrir y solo estaban Martin, la misteriosa mujer y él. Era desesperante.

- Lo siento amigo, lleva aquí desde primera hora. —Le dijo Martin intentando esconder su diversión ante la situación.

- Tengo que solucionar esto de alguna forma, prepárame lo de siempre. —Sin esperar respuesta se fue directo hacia la mujer.

Conforme se acercaba comprobó que estaba leyendo algo, disimuladamente le echó una ojeada por encima lo suficiente como para ver que se trataban de unos papeles de divorcio.

_Interesante._

- ¡Hola otra vez!—La saludó mientras tomaba asiento delante.

Ella casi se atraganta con el café en respuesta, recogió los papeles que tenía repartidos por la mesa y los escondió debajo de una carpeta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Le dijo fríamente.

- Solo sentarme un rato aquí y disfrutar de las vistas.

- ¿Te importaría sentarte en otra mesa? Como ves, esta ya está ocupada.

- He ahí el problema, llevas dos días sentándote en mi mesa. A mí no me importa compartirla contigo, pero si tu tienes alguna queja, puedes cambiarte sin ningún problema.

- No veo por ninguna parte que esta mesa lleve tu nombre, yo he llegado antes, así que te vas tú.

Castle vio la determinación de sus ojos y se sintió atrapado en ellos por entero. Ella no se echaría para atrás y el tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo.

- Mira, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero esta es la única mesa que me interesa de toda la cafetería, te prometo que no lo hago por molestarte y que si te cambias de mesa no volverás a tener problemas conmigo.

Tras esto, ella cambió a una posición más relajada. Castle podía decir que la había convencido, aunque no se esperaba para nada lo que iba a venir a continuación.

- ¿Quién es ella?—Le soltó.

Esa pregunta no la habría visto venir ni en un millón de años.

- ¿Perdón?—Se hizo el tonto.

- La mujer a la que espiabas ayer. —Le dijo tan tranquilamente como si hablaran de ello todos los días. Y entonces lo vio, una chispa de diversión en su mirada. Ella estaba disfrutando con su incomodidad. —Porque por eso quieres quedarte en esta mesa ¿no? Para seguir acosándola entre las sombras.

- ¡No la acoso!—Le dijo exaltadamente. —Simplemente la observo, esperando que vuelva a...—y se calló. _¿Por qué tenía que defenderse ante una desconocida?_

- Ummm, así que la conoces.

_Es buena._

Castle decidió contraatacar, dos podían jugar a este juego.

- ¿Te estás divorciando?

- ¿Cómo dices?—Le preguntó con los ojos como platos. _¡Já, te tengo!_

- Al pasar por tu lado he visto los papeles que estabas leyendo, he atado cabos. —Le explicó con su sonrisa más petulante, pavoneándose de lo listo que era.

De repente la encontró riéndose a carcajada limpia, se sintió confundido, pero a la vez no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que se sentía al hacerla reír_. Qué extraño_.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

Ella iba a responderle cuando Martin le trajo su café.

- Aquí tienes amigo, espero que no estés molestando a la señorita. —La miró a ella buscando su respuesta.

- En realidad, está empezando a caerme bien.

- Oh, me alegro mucho, Rick es un buen tío cuando lo llegas a conocer. —Se despidió con una sonrisa y les volvió a dejar solos.

- Creo que ya sé por qué te reías de mí.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ilumíname entonces!

- Te lo diré con una condición.—Vio como hacía una mueca con la cara.—Si acierto me dejarás hacerte una pregunta, cualquiera que se me ocurra, y tu tendrás que responderla ¿trato?

Ella puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, haciendo como si estuviera tomando la gran decisión de su vida. Castle estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo, no quería que parara la diversión.

- Está bien, pero solo si puedo hacerte yo también una pregunta.

- Trato hecho.—Le respondió rápidamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

- Muy bien, pues entonces cuéntame por qué me reía.

- Te has reído porque no te estás divorciando, estaba equivocado.—Ella iba a responder, pero Castle le hizo un movimiento de mano para que no le interrumpiera, no había terminado todavía.—En realidad eres abogada y esos papeles de divorcio son tu próximo caso. También me atrevería a decir que trabajas muy cerca de esta cafetería y que has empezado hace muy poco.

Castle se encontró con su cara, la había dejado muda_. ¡Chúpate esa! _

- ¿He acertado?—Le preguntó mientras intentaba guardarse una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Una persona que se está divorciando no está para risas, a no ser que tu matrimonio no te importara y tienes cara de ser de las que solo se casarían por amor.

Observó como tragaba saliva muy despacio. La había pillado con la guardia baja.

- Muy bien Castle tienes derecho a hacerme una pregunta.—Le dijo ignorando todo lo que le había dicho hacía un momento. Iba a dejarlo pasar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- Un momento, acabas de llamarme Castle, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...¿acaso eres una fan?—Le preguntó divertido.

- No, todo lo contrario, nunca he leído ni uno solo de tus libros.—Lo dijo con un tono tan despectivo que por un instante le hizo sentirse dolido por sus palabras, ella pareció notarlo y continuó con su explicación—Mi madre es muy fan y lleva rogándome durante años que te diera una oportunidad, pero nunca he tenido el tiempo libre suficiente.

- Está bien, no importa, vayamos al grano, mi pregunta es-

- ¡Hey, para el carro ahí!—Le cortó.—Ya me has hecho tu pregunta ¿recuerdas?

- No.—Intentó hacer memoria…_mierda, lo había hecho._

Y ella leyó su cara a la perfección. Tenía que echar mano de algo que nunca le fallaba: poner morritos.

- ¡Esa no contaba! Vamos, déjame hacerte una preguntita de nada, te prometo que será sencilla.

Observó su lucha interna mientras intentaba decidirse. Era gracioso ver por todas las fases que iba pasando y como todas ellas podían reflejarse a la perfección en su rostro.

Lo supo incluso antes de que contestara.

- Dispara antes de que me arrepienta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Esa es tu pregunta?—Le preguntó riéndose.

- Si, ya te dije que era muy sencilla.

- Me llamo Kate.—Castle se quedó mirándola esperando a que continuara.—Beckett.

- Beckett ¿eh? Te apellidas igual que la fiscal del distrito y además tu también eres abogada, ¿es una coincidencia?

- El trato era solo una pregunta, Castle. –Y pese a que no le respondió, lo supo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Es tu turno.

Y justo cuando Kate iba a preguntarle, él la frenó con un movimiento de mano. Su vista se dirigió a la calle, a la mujer que caminaba haciendo malabares mientras intentaba sostener la multitud de papeles que llevaba y hablar por teléfono a la vez.

Tenía un magnetismo que para Castle siempre le había sido difícil de evitar, había estado enamorado de aquella mujer alrededor de 3 años, por aquel entonces pensó que sería la mujer de su vida, con la que se casaría, tendría hijos y todas esas historias que se cuentan en los libros que había leído cuando era joven. Se preguntó si algún día tendría el valor de acercarse y entablar una conversación con ella, si sería una situación extraña o si por el contrario sería tan natural que posiblemente le rompería el corazón volver a tener que separarse de ella. Porque eso era así, esa parte era la única que Castle tenía clara, ella le rompería el corazón. Se había enterado que estaba prometida y se casaría en menos de dos meses, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en medio de su relación, ella era feliz, se la veía feliz, no podía hacerle aquello. Así que simplemente se le permitía observarla desde la distancia, esa era su penitencia. Pudo haber sido suya, pero no luchó lo suficiente.

- ¿De qué _la_ conoces?—Kate le sacó de su ensoñación, echó un último vistazo a la esquina por donde se había perdido su melena.

- Se llama Kyra. Salimos juntos en la universidad.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Castle entornó sus ojos hacia Kate. _Una pregunta_.

- No luché por ella, por lo que teníamos. Me dejó y yo no hice nada para que volviera.

- Castle…

- Tengo que irme ya, llego tarde a una reunión con mi editora. —Se levantó intentando que Kate no viera lo afectado que estaba en ese momento, le ofreció su mano—Siempre un placer, Kate.

Ella le dio la mano. Despidiéndose.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?—Le preguntó como si de verdad estuviera ansiosa por volverle a ver. Castle sonrió.

- Hasta mañana.

x.x.x

N/A: No tenía pensado subir todavía el 2 capítulo, pero tampoco me esperaba tantas reviews en un solo día (muchas gracias!), por lo que he decidido colgarlo antes de lo pensado. Lo malo de todo esto es que para el 3 tendréis que esperar un poquitín más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde su primer encuentro y desde aquel entonces la compañía de Castle se había consolidado como un continuo en su vida. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero esa media hora que pasaba cada día con Richard Castle hacía que sus días fueran más llevaderos, hasta aquel entonces nunca había entendido muy bien eso de perder el tiempo con los amigos yendo a tomar algo y simplemente hablar. Pero eso era lo que le pasaba con él y quizás fuera porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un amigo, uno que no fuera abogado y no estuviera interesado en sacar tajada de su familia.

Así de pensativa se encontraba Kate, mientras intentaba acabar con el papeleo de última hora que no había podido terminar la noche anterior. No tuvo que girarse hacia la puerta para saber quien era el que acababa de entrar, le estaba esperando, levantó la cabeza y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

- Siento todo esto.—Señaló todos los papeles que tenía desparramados por la mesa. En un instante los recogió todos en un montón desordenado y suspiró algo cansada.

- No importa, Kate. ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Tengo que terminar este papeleo antes de una reunión que tengo dentro de una hora, donde intentaré que mi clienta no se tire al cuello de su futuro exmarido, y me falta por concretar varias cláusulas del divorcio.—Finalmente consiguió meter todos los papeles en su maletín y levantó la mirada hacia Castle.

- No parece que estés muy interesada en los divorcios.

- Me especialicé en derecho penal con el sueño de trabajar para el Estado y meter a los malos en la cárcel, pero por unas cosas y otras acabé en esta pequeña firma, donde me toca hacer lo que me manden y los divorcios son una de sus especialidades porque, queramos o no, es lo que da dinero –El sonrió.—Así que mi sueño tendrá que esperar.

- ¿Por qué no le pediste a tu madre una oportunidad en la oficina del fiscal?

Le miró algo frustrada, ahí estaba lo que siempre le habían echado a la cara, el que no fuera capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma. Que necesitara a su madre para conseguir un puesto. Se sintió algo decepcionada con Castle por pensar como todos los demás.

- Aunque sea muy difícil de creer para ti, no necesito a mi madre para colocarme en un puesto.

- ¡Alto ahí! No me refería a eso, Kate. Solo me preguntaba por qué no habías entrado a trabajar para ella, si eso es obviamente lo que siempre has querido. Y con esto no quiero decir que tenga que enchufarte para conseguir un puesto, sino que simplemente podías haber optado a un puesto allí como cualquier otro.

- Oh—Se quedó unos segundos algo avergonzada—Siento haber saltado así, es la costumbre—le dijo mientras daba un largo sorbo a su café e intentaba ocultar la vergüenza por haberlo tratado de esa manera.—Es solo que estoy cansada de tener que defenderme de acusaciones de este tipo que llevo arrastrando desde hace demasiados años.

- Tranquila, te entiendo, pero no me has respondido.—Le dijo sonriendo y le fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa.

- En realidad estuve trabajando allí casi un año entero, pero me cansé de dar justificaciones a la gente y decidí empezar desde abajo, desde un lugar en el que mi trabajo no fuera puesto en duda.

- ¿Por qué siento que hay una historia por ahí que no me estás contando?

Ella le miró sorprendida. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Intentó cambiar rápidamente de expresión para que no se diera cuenta. Error. Ya lo había hecho.

- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar, pero que sepas que no me quedaré sin conocerla. Soy escritor ¿recuerdas? Adoro las historias.

Le sonrió sinceramente agradecida, no tenía ganas de mencionarle todavía a Will y el por qué dejó la oficina de su madre. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Dime, ¿has conseguido escribir alguna línea?

Esta vez fue el turno de Castle de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Tengo a un personaje hablando en mi cabeza, pero no consigo trasladarlo a papel, es muy extraño porque es como si me estuviera gritando a todas horas diciéndome qué debo hacer, pero lo hace en un idioma que no entiendo.

- Quizás es hora de que te acerques a Kyra y hables con ella y así ese personaje comience a cobrar sentido.—No sabía por qué pero tras decir aquello se arrepintió, quizás fuera porque si Castle comenzara a hablar con Kyra, dejaría de venir cada mañana a la cafetería y ya no sería lo mismo. Y aquello la entristecía de una manera que la asustó.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no estoy todavía preparado para hablar con ella. Quizás dentro de unas semanas…

Aquella respuesta alivió un poco el pecho de Kate. Aunque seguía cuestionándose mentalmente por qué estaba reaccionando de aquella manera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Martin se acercó con un par de croissants en una bandeja.

- Aquí tenéis, invita la casa.

- Muchas gracias Martin, aunque como sigas así te endeudarás hasta las cejas. Deberías dejar de invitar a tus clientes.—Le dijo Castle riendo.

**- **Es la única forma que conozco de conservar a los pocos clientes que tengo, sin embargo al paso que llevas de acoso a mujeres, de aquí a nada veo en la cárcel a mi cliente favorito.

- ¿En serio soy tu cliente favorito?—Le preguntó Castle con la ilusión de un niño de 5 años.

- ¡Ya quisieras!—Le respondió Martin, dándose la vuelta y dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- ¿Es cierto?

- ¿El qué, Castle? ¿Si eres su cliente favorito? Pues no lo…

- No, eso no.—Le cortó.—Lo de la cárcel, ¿podría ir a la cárcel por esto que estoy haciendo?

Estuvo a punto de reír al ver su cara de seriedad, pero apretó los labios y respondió lo más seriamente que pudo.

- Siempre y cuando no empieces a fisgonear en su vida privada, no tienes nada que temer. Tu simplemente estás aquí parado observándola durante 10 segundos, no sé si a eso se le puede denominar acoso.

- Oh, bien, me alegro entonces. La verdad es que últimamente le había estado dando vueltas a esto, si era legal y eso.—A Kate le enterneció la preocupación de Castle. _Pero ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?_

- No te preocupes Castle, si algún día te meten en la cárcel prometo sacarte de allí.

Tras decir esto, Kate observó cómo se le encendían los ojos a Castle y por un corto instante creyó ver en sus ojos la misma mirada que le dirigía todos los días a Kyra, este hecho apretó su corazón y también la dejó con la ilusión de que algún día alguien la mirara de ese modo permanentemente.

Pero no pudo disfrutarlo durante mucho tiempo, Castle desvió la mirada hacia la calle, Kate no tuvo que girarse para saber a quien estaba mirando. Optó por darle un mordisco a su croissant y esperar a que Castle volviera a la tierra.

- ¿Tienes pensado ir mañana al desfile?—Le preguntó unos segundos después. Le tomó unos instantes recordar que al día siguiente se celebraría el gran desfile de Santa Claus, pues era el primer sábado de diciembre y así era como se conmemoraba la entrada oficial en la época navideña.

- Soy de las que suelen verlo por la tele ¿y tú?

- Gina me ha metido en una gala benéfica. En estas fechas tengo todos mis fines de semana reservados para eventos públicos. Adoro la navidad de Nueva York, pero siempre pienso que en realidad nunca disfruto de ella como debería.—Kate notó perfectamente el anhelo que desprendía su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hay veces en las que me gustaría tener un fin de semana para poder disfrutar de la navidad, por ejemplo yendo a patinar a Central Park o simplemente quedarme en casa viendo el desfile de navidad.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer esas cosas, no tienes por qué ir a patinar un fin de semana, puedes ir esta tarde o cualquier otro día, no busques excusas y ¡hazlo!

- La razón por la que no lo hago Kate, es porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo.

La conversación tomó un rumbo que sorprendió a Kate, aquello no le gustó nada, _¿lo había dicho con algún doble sentido?_ Empezaron a sudarle las manos, ¿cómo demonios tenía que responder a aquello?

No tuvo que seguir pensando en una respuesta, fue Castle el que volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¡No me malinterpretes! No es lo que piensas, es solo que mi madre está en Los Ángeles en un curso de interpretación y bueno, sin ella, no tengo a ningún familiar con quien compartir la navidad. Empiezo a pensar que debería darle las gracias a Gina por meterme en estos eventos, así al menos puedo pasar la navidad acompañado de alguien.

Kate seguía un tanto paralizada por la confesión, echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya debería estar de camino al trabajo.

- Tengo que irme, Castle. Pero antes de eso…yo…—En realidad no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

- ¡Hey! No pasa nada, soy rico ¿recuerdas? No me aburriré, serán unas navidades geniales, no hace falta que hagas o digas nada, me las apañaré.—Le guiñó un ojo.

Kate notó como Castle volvía a alzar su coraza, no le creyó ni por un momento. Pero fue demasiado cobarde como para decirle algo del tipo: "Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí" o alguna de esas chorradas que solían decir en las películas. Pero no le salió nada, se disculpó con una sonrisa y salió del Heat Café con la sensación de que debería de haber actuado de distinta forma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. **

Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber realizado esa llamada, no debería de haberla molestado a esas horas. Seguro que iba a matarle en cuanto lo viera. Se frotó las rodillas y los brazos para darse algo de calor. Castle nunca sospechó que haría tanto frío en una cárcel, mirándolo por el lado bueno siempre podría utilizar la experiencia para algunos de sus libros. Rió histéricamente. Se detuvo al sentir las miradas de los delincuentes (o lo que fueran) que compartían con él la celda. Las 3 horas que llevaba allí metido habían hecho que su embriaguez prácticamente se hubiera esfumado de su sistema.

- ¿Richard Castle?—Le llamó un guardia.

- Soy yo.—Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda. Echó un último vistazo a sus espaldas y salió en cuanto le abrieron.

- Es un hombre con suerte, señor Castle. Con la navidad tenemos hasta los topes esto, así que hemos tenido que hacer espacio dejando salir a gente como usted.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Nací con una flor en el culo.—Bromeó, pero el guardia ni se inmutó.

- No se acerque a un caballo policial a menos de 10 metros ¿entendido?

- Entendido.—Le respondió lo más serio que pudo.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, fue salir de la comisaría y la encontró allí.

- Hola Kate, ¿cómo va la noche?

Por la cara que le puso, Castle decidió dejar lo de las bromas para otro día.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando al robar un caballo de policía? ¡Y aún encima lo haces desnudo! ¡DESNUDO! ¿PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO?

Cuando había pensado en llamar a Kate para que le sacara de la cárcel jamás pensó que estaría allí gritándole y retándole por lo que había hecho. En cierto sentido le resultó enternecedor.

- Si, bueno, reconozco que no ha sido mi mejor momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?—Se serenó.—Eres rico, tendrás como mil abogados mejores que yo.

- Mis abogados están en contacto con mi agente Paula y lo cierto es que no quería que se enterara, no tengo la noche para sermones.

- No puedo creerte, me haces venir a las 5 de la mañana simplemente porque no quieres que tu agente te de un puñetero sermón, ¡increíble!

_Sip, estaba muy enfadada._

- Lo siento Kate, no lo pensé, te llamé por un impulso. Te juro que iba a llamar a Paula, pero recordé lo que me dijiste y no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Lo que te dije? ¿Qué te dije?—Le preguntó confundida.

_Bueno, ahora por lo menos ha dejado atrás el enfado._

- El otro día me prometiste que si algún día me metían en la cárcel me sacarías, espero que no fuera una simple frase hecha.

- Lo dije en serio, pero lo de esta noche…Estabas en la cárcel por una estupidez.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que me hubiesen encerrado por asesinato o algo así? ¡Oh vamos! Esto es más divertido, piénsalo, ahora podrás ir a cualquier revista de cotilleo y contar que a Richard Castle le gusta desnudarse y robar caballos de policía. Es una buena historia.

Ella suspiró.

- Necesito un café.

- Si, yo también. Busquemos una cafetería, seguro que por aquí hay alguna abierta a estas horas, los polis tienen que ir a algún lado a por su cafeína ¿no? Aunque tendrás que pagar tú, lo único que tengo encima es esta ropa que me han prestado en la comisaría.

- Pareces un vagabundo.—Y por primera vez en toda la noche, Kate le sonrió.

- Siento haberte molestado a horas tan intempestivas.—Se sinceró poniéndose serio.

- Está bien Castle, pero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Mira allí parece que hay una cafetería abierta, vamos.

Mientras Kate pedía los cafés, se permitió dos segundos para pensar en la noche que acababa de pasar y cómo se le había ido todo de las manos, se suponía que no debería haber empezado el día así, no un día como ese, 7 de diciembre, pero tras la gala benéfica, se juntó con unos amigos para beber algo, el alcohol subió demasiado deprisa y no ayudó a borrar los malos recuerdos que le traían aquella fecha, todo eso unido le había llevado a la cárcel. Tenía suerte de que no hubiera ocurrido algo peor.

- Aquí tienes.—Le dijo Kate, entregándole la taza de café y sacándolo del lío de su cabeza. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

- Lo de nosotros y el café se está convirtiendo en una bonita costumbre, señorita Beckett.

- No puedo negarlo, señor Castle. Hoy solo nos falta a una mujer a la que puedas acosar entre las sombras.

- . Muy graciosa.—Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Pero no sirvió de nada, ella estaba riéndose de él y aquella risa le llegaba a lugares inesperados. Kate riendo era preciosa. En realidad Kate siempre era preciosa, pero él se acababa de dar cuenta y el descubrimiento lo dejó paralizado.

- Háblame sobre Kyra, nunca me has contado cómo os conocisteis.

La pregunta le sorprendió y borró todos los pensamientos que corrían por su mente en ese momento. Pensó en librarse de aquella pregunta pero se lo debía por sacarlo de la cárcel. Así que sin más tomó aire y comenzó con su historia.

- Nos conocimos en la universidad, yo estaba en mi segundo año mientras que ella acababa de empezar primero de Literatura Inglesa, por aquel entonces yo no tenía muy claro lo de ser escritor, me habían rechazado en todas las editoriales habidas y por haber, y pensaba que quizás debería empezar a buscarme otra cosa. Pero todo eso cambió en cuanto me choqué con ella, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, mi amigo Brian me dijo: "Ricky, tienes que conocer a esta chica nueva…", nos presentó y la química entre nosotros fue instantánea, estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche. No tardé en pedirle una cita y así comenzó todo, volví a escribir. Pero esta vez lo hacía porque quería impresionarla, por lo que me esforzaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho antes era una bazofia con lo que estaba escribiendo en ese momento, ella era mi musa y estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Fueron tres de los mejores años de mi vida, fuimos muy felices y durante ese tiempo escribí mi primera novela _Lluvia de Balas_.

- No lo entiendo, si erais tan felices ¿por qué rompisteis?

- Kyra venía de una familia acomodada, yo, por aquel entonces, estaba prácticamente sin blanca, y sus padres no veían con buenos ojos nuestra relación. Según ellos yo no tenía futuro.

- La adivinación no es lo suyo.—Le dijo sonriendo y de algún modo animándole a continuar.

- No, no lo es. Pero hicieron dudar a Kyra y ella me pidió tiempo. Yo esperé y mientras tanto recibí la noticia de que una editorial quería publicar _Lluvia de balas_, esto hizo que dejara de lado mis sentimientos hacia Kyra y me centrara en mi carrera. Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y no había vuelto a saber de ella. Así que lo dejé estar y ese fue el fin de nuestra relación. Ahora mirándolo con perspectiva me doy cuenta de que debí haber luchado por ella.

- Es una historia preciosa, pese a como acabasteis y si lo piensas bien es gracias a ella que eres hoy escritor. Creo que no deberías retrasarlo más y hablar con ella de una vez. Quizás...podáis volver a estar juntos.

- No lo creo Kate.—Ella iba a protestar, pero el prosiguió.—Está prometida, se casa en un mes y medio. No puedo hacerle esto, no sería justo.

No tuvo que decir nada más, ella lo entendió perfectamente y en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Castle, su mano se movió hacia la suya, como si fuera a cogérsela en señal de apoyo, pero al final se arrepintió y la apartó.

- Tu turno.—Le dijo sonriendo. Ella le miró visiblemente incómoda.

- ¿Mi turno?

- Si, te toca contarme por qué dejaste la oficina del fiscal cuando claramente es el futuro que siempre has querido tener.

Ella suspiró resignada y se mordió el labio.

- Desde el primer día que entré allí los cuchicheos a mis espaldas, las miradas cargadas de veneno y las puñaladas por la espalda estuvieron a la orden del día. Aún así, yo era feliz trabajando allí, todo aquello me daba igual, había conocido a un chico genial, Will Sorenson, el cual había comenzado a trabajar el mismo día que yo y del que no pude evitar enamorarme. Aunque ahora que lo miro con algo de perspectiva a lo mejor me enamoré porque era el único que me trataba bien o eso pensaba.—Castle alzó una ceja, pero no la interrumpió.—Pero todo eso cambió, trabajaba muchísimo y a los seis meses de estar allí me llegó gran una oportunidad, Bryan Williams me eligió para acompañarle en el caso del Estado contra Marvin Rose, ya sabes el asesino de la granja…

- Sí, recuerdo haber leído algo en la prensa.

- Fue un caso muy gordo y yo estaba allí presente, en primera fila. Mis compañeros, los que habían entrado conmigo ese año, no se lo creían y por supuesto atribuían todo mi éxito a causa de mi madre. No me hubiera importado todo aquello si Will no hubiera estado de su parte, llevábamos juntos casi 8 meses y aquello me cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- Menudo cabrón.—No pudo evitar soltar Castle y se ganó la sonrisa de Kate.

- Me di cuenta de que me utilizó para llegar a mi madre, en estos momentos es el ayudante de fiscal más joven en ser la mano derecha de un fiscal del distrito. Trabaja en todos los casos importantes y mi madre le tiene en alta estima. Aún me sigue recordando que debería darle una segunda oportunidad y volver con él.

- Pero ¿por qué no le cuentas esto? Estoy seguro de que tu madre lo echaría en cuanto lo supiera.

- Si hiciera eso estaría dándole la razón a todos aquellos que dijeron que mi madre me tenía allí enchufada. Estoy segura de que acabará cayendo por su propio peso.

Castle maldijo por lo bajo, pero no volvió a sacar el tema.

* * *

Castle no podía creer que fueran casi las 7 de la mañana y ya estuviera amaneciendo, mientras que ellos salían por la puerta de la cafetería tras haber pasado allí casi dos horas seguidas hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Kate había estado especialmente abierta, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera, y había disfrutado enormemente de su compañía, pese a saber cada vez más cosas sobre ella todavía seguía siendo un misterio en otros aspectos. Para Castle, Kate era fascinante y conforme iba descubriendo nuevas capas sobre ella, más le gustaba.

Kate tomó un taxi para volver a casa, se despidieron con un apretón de manos algo incómodo, pero con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que acompañó a Castle todo el camino de vuelta a su apartamento, deseando que fuera lunes para volver a encontrarse con ella en el Heat Café.

x.x

A/N: Un par de aclaraciones, el libro que le dedica Castle a Kyra en la serie es Una Rosa para la Eternidad, no Lluvia de balas (este fue su primer libro publicado, aunque no estaba dedicado a Kyra, obviamente). En fin, que me he tomado mis licencias en cuanto a dedicatorias en este aspecto.

Otra cosa, no tengo ni idea de derecho, salvo lo que he leído en algunas novelas de John Grisham o he visto en series y películas. Así que si hay algún abogado/a por aquí que no haga mucho caso a la parte legal del fic.

Este capítulo es un poco tostón, pero son cosas que tenían que contarse para empezar a meter chicha en su relación. Adelanto que en los próximos capítulos Castle conocerá a los padres de Kate e incluso a Will. No digo más.

Finalmente decir que subo este capítulo tan rápido porque me voy de vacaciones y no podré subir el siguiente hasta dentro de una semana o dos.

Nada más, muchas gracias por las reviews y el ánimo que dais ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella noche repleta de confesiones y tanto Rick como Kate habían decidido no mencionar nada, pero lo cierto es que desde aquella noche había surgido una especie de entendimiento mutuo y habían pasado de ser unos desconocidos entre ellos a ser algo así como amigos.

Mientras Rick observaba a Kyra, Kate daba un último trago a su café, se quedó mirándole pensativa, recordando algo que su madre le había dicho el día anterior.

* * *

_- ¿Te has vuelto a cortar el pelo, Katie?—Le preguntó su madre con una extraña mirada en su cara._

_- No, ¿por qué lo dices?—Se pasó una mano por el pelo para comprobar que estaba en su sitio. Sonrió ante su propio acto reflejo. _

_- Estás cambiada…hay algo distinto en ti, pero no logro saber qué es.—Su madre se acercó a ella y la miró como si inspeccionara a un sujeto de pruebas._

_- Soy la misma de siempre mamá, deja de decir tonterías y vamos a cenar que papá debe estar preguntándose por qué estamos tanto tiempo en la cocina.—Iba a dirigirse al salón, cuando su madre se puso en medio impidiéndole el paso. _

_Vale, esto estaba empezando a exasperarla._

_- Hay algo Katie, es como si hubieras dejado de estar a la defensiva.—Kate vio claramente que su madre se mordió la lengua para no decir un "por fin" al final de su frase._

_- Yo no estoy a la defensiva, no lo he estado, yo…_

_- Katie, tu padre y yo no queríamos decirte esto porque te conocemos y sabemos que seguramente nos malinterpretarías. Pero hemos estado preocupados por ti—Hizo un movimiento para protestar, pero su madre se lo impidió.—No, déjame continuar, cariño de un tiempo a esta parte trabajas demasiado, casi nunca vienes a cenar e incluso has dejado de lado a tus amigos. Algo cambió el día que dejaste la oficina del fiscal, fue como si te apagaras, pero ahora…ahora veo algo de la vieja Katie en ti y no sé a qué es debido este cambio, pero me alegro, me hace feliz ver que todavía andas por ahí dentro. _

_Kate tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando su madre terminó su discurso improvisado (o quizás no tanto)._

_- Mamá, yo…_

_- No digas nada, cariño. No quiero empezar una nueva discusión contigo, le he prometido a tu padre que haré todo lo posible para que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes y no quiero que nada lo complique. Simplemente necesitaba decirte lo de antes. _

_- Está bien._

* * *

Ese había sido el mayor acercamiento que había tenido con su madre desde que dejó la oficina del fiscal. Fue en aquel momento en el que se percató de que echaba de menos a su madre, sus conversaciones, sus clases de cocina en las que Kate siempre acababa quemando algo y su madre reía por su torpeza. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con ella, pese a las comparaciones, desde pequeña lo único que había querido era merecer el orgullo de su madre. Lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era alejarse de ella.

- Kate, ¿hola? ¡Kate!

Kate perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver que Castle le hacía gestos en la cara con las manos.

- Perdona, ¿decías algo?

- ¡Bienvenida a la tierra! Te decía que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.—Le señaló su reloj.

- ¡Oh, mierda, tienes razón!—Sacó su cartera.

- Ya he pagado yo a Martin, venga, vamos, ya pagarás tu la próxima vez. Te acompaño hasta allí.

Como buen caballero que se precie, Castle le abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Kate le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

- ¿Sabes qué?—Kate lo miró esperando que continuara.—Gina me ha dicho que me da libre este fin de semana.

- Me alegro por ti.—Le respondió sin saber a cuento de qué venía aquello.

- Si, esto gracias…ummm…y bueno, ya que lo tengo libre, me preguntaba si tu..emmm…si te gustaría hacer algo, ya sabes, algo navideño.

- Pues lo cierto es que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Castle la había arrinconado contra un portal que tenían a su derecha.

Y estaba muy cerca. Podía sentir su cuerpo presionado al suyo. Su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

- Castle, ¿qué…?

- ¡Shhhh! Es Kyra, está justo detrás de nosotros. No te muevas y disimula.

Ni aunque quisiera podría moverse, se encontraba prácticamente en shock por la cercanía entre ambos. Cerró la boca y comenzó a respirar por la nariz porque no quería que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Eso habría sido muy raro…e incómodo. Kate estaba segura de que si alguien le diera por medir la distancia de los labios de Castle a los suyos, la medida sería de escasamente un centímetro.

_¿Qué hacía pensando en medidas?, ¿Qué hacía pensando en los labios de Castle?_

_Espera ¿qué?_

_Mente en blanco, Kate. Mente en blanco. _

- ¿Se ha ido ya?—Le preguntó en un susurro Castle.

- ¿eh?

_Vale, aquello tenía que parar. ¡Concéntrate Kate!_

- Mira detrás de mí y dime si ves a Kyra.

Rick movió un poco la cabeza para que Kate pudiera fijarse en la gente a su espalda. No había rastro de Kyra. Por un breve instante se le cruzó por la mente mentirle y decirle que todavía seguía allí. Simplemente por seguir disfrutando de esa cercanía que le estaba provocando unos sentimientos que no sabía como calificar.

Finalmente ganó su voz de la razón y sacudió la cabeza.

Castle por fin se separó de ella. Y Kate volvió a respirar.

- Siento todo el paripé, me ha entrado el pánico cuando la he visto enfrente de nosotros y ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Espero que esto no te quite las ganas de salir conmigo este sábado, ya sabes que sería una salida como amigos.

Kate retomó al fin la palabra.

- Por supuesto Castle y tranquilo no pasa nada. Pero en cuanto a lo de este sábado, siento decirte que ya tengo planes.

- Oh…claro, entiendo. No te preocupes, tengo muchos amigos, seguro que alguno se apunta a salir a tomar algo. En cuanto a tu cita, espero que te lo pases muy bien.

- ¡No, no! No es una cita, es más bien un evento de los que tu sueles ir, es la fiesta de recaudación de fondos para los niños sin hogar que realiza el alcalde. Invitaron a mi madre y yo seré su acompañante, así de simple.

A Castle le cambió la cara, iluminándose su cara con una sonrisa.

- Así que yo consigo librarme de estos eventos y justo te invitan a ti a uno.

- Ha sido casualidad, mi padre tiene una reunión muy importante este sábado con uno de sus clientes de Chicago y me ha tocado a mí ocupar su lugar.

- En ese caso, espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

- Gracias y yo espero no tener que salir a mitad de la fiesta para ir a sacarte de la cárcel.

- ¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido. Prometo portarme bien este sábado.

Pese a que había intentado esconderlo, a Kate no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de desilusión que se le había quedado tras saber que no podrían quedar el sábado, supuso que tal vez Castle no tenía tantos amigos como alardeaba. Decidió subirle un poco la moral y confesarle que había comenzado a leer su novela _Una rosa para la eternidad_.

- ¿En serio? ¿y qué te está pareciendo?

- No está mal, comienza algo titubeante, pero tu escritura tiene algo que realmente engancha.—Le dijo con sinceridad y al ver la mirada que le ofreció, supo que había apreciado su respuesta.

- Entonces ¿ya eres oficialmente una fan?—Le preguntó muy serio.

- Siempre y cuando el asesino no sea el padre de la novia…—Le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Castle abrió la boca de par en par.

- ¿Cómo…?—Empezó a preguntar, pero Kate lo calló con un gesto de mano.

- Una mujer nunca revela sus secretos. En fin, la gente normal tenemos que trabajar.—Le dijo señalando a su bufete.—Hasta mañana Castle y recuerda: intenta que a partir de ahora tus novelas no sean tan previsibles.

- ¡Mis novelas no son previsibles! ¡Tengo millones de fans que lo atestiguan! –Empezó a defenderse, pero Kate ya había cruzado la puerta de su trabajo. Riendo al recordar la cara de indignación que se le había quedado a Castle.

Lo que Kate jamás le contaría es que sabía quién era el asesino porque se había leído su libro en tan solo un día. Había quedado totalmente prendada de su forma de escribir, ahora entendía que su madre fuera tan fan. Aún así le había hecho creer que su escritura era previsible, lo había hecho porque le encantaba meterse con él y su gran ego, pues alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no?

* * *

N/A: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero las vacaciones se me han extendido más de la cuenta. Siento lo de este capítulo, pues es muy de transición, pero es necesario porque el siguiente trae mucha chicha, lo prometo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Por décima vez aquella noche volvió a preguntarse qué hacía en aquella fiesta, apuró su copa de champán y dirigió una mirada a su madre, la cual hablaba muy animadamente con Will, su ex. Porque sí, el también había sido invitado, por lo visto su madre había insistido en que fuera, para pesar de Kate.

Su madre le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercara a ellos y aunque lo que menos le apetecía era acercarse a su ex y tener que entablar una conversación con él, su buena educación no le permitía otra cosa que no fuera tragarse el orgullo y reunirse con ellos. Pero eso sí, en el camino procuró hacerse con una nueva copa de champán. Si tenía que pasar por aquello al menos intentaría endulzarlo con alcohol, si eso era posible.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a retomar el camino, alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Ella se giró, feliz de poder distraerse antes de volver con su madre.

Casi se le cae la copa de champán de la mano al darse cuenta de quién había llamado su atención.

- Luego soy yo el que tiene la fama de beber demasiado en estos eventos.—Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. O tal vez fuera por el alcohol. _Si, créete eso Kate._

- ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Finalmente no pude librarme de esto y Gina me ha obligado a venir.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y le miró sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

- Está bien, pensé que para una vez que podía divertirme en una fiesta con una amiga, no podía perdérmelo. Y permíteme decirte, antes de que me retes de nuevo, que está preciosa esta noche, señorita Beckett.

- Oh…—Se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba aquel cambio de tema y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.—Tu tampoco estás nada mal, Castle.—Logró decir.

Y era cierto, llevaba un esmoquin que le quedaba perfecto, había algo en un hombre llevando traje que hacía que Kate no pudiera resistirse, eso sumado a lo apuesto que ya era de por sí, hizo que se quedara embobada mirándole.

En realidad, ambos se habían quedado observándose mutuamente. Como si sus miradas hablaran y no necesitaran de palabras. Esos ojos azules estaban matándola.

* * *

Decir que Kate estaba preciosa era decir poco, estaba impresionante con un vestido negro con escote de pico, que se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección, dejaba toda su espalda al aire y le hacía unas piernas larguísimas.

Castle tragó profundamente y decidió acabar con aquel silencio con el que estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no debería sentir. Desvió la mirada un segundo y atisbó a unos metros a una pareja que los observaba con curiosidad, se fijó en la mujer y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de quién era al comparar sus rasgos con la otra mujer que tenía delante.

- ¿Vas a presentarme a la fiscal general de Nueva York?—Le preguntó con sorna y vio como Kate rodaba los ojos.

- Claro, aunque estoy segura de que ella tiene más ganas de conocerte a ti que al contrario.

- Siempre es un placer conocer a una fan.

Kate le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo sonreír y por la forma en que apretaba los labios, supo que ella estaba conteniendo su propia sonrisa.

- Venga, vamos, te presentaré a mi madre y a Will.—Le agarró del brazo y lo llevó de camino a su madre.

- ¿Will? ¿Hablamos del Will que tengo en mente? ¿tu ex?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole una mirada de "no preguntes".

- La noche se pone cada vez más interesante.—Le susurró antes de llegar al encuentro con Johanna y Will.

- Hola, me gustaría presentaros a Richard Castle, el es un…amigo.—La cara de Johanna era una mezcla entre divertida curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa. Mientras que la cara de Will era todo un poema.—Ellos son mi madre, Johanna Beckett y su ayudante Will Sorenson.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido la forma de presentar a Will, sobre todo para él que la miraba dolido. Castle mostró una sonrisa radiante y les dio la mano a ambos.

- Encantado, es un placer conoceros.

- No puedo creer que mi hija no me contara que le conocía, señor Castle. Soy una gran fan de su trabajo.

- Por favor llámeme Rick, su hija me ha contado todo acerca de usted, para mí es un honor que la fiscal general de Nueva York sea una admiradora de mi trabajo.

Castle observó por el rabillo del ojo como Kate ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza. Will, en cambio, mostraba una postura de clara incomodidad viendo que Castle era el nuevo foco de atención de la señora Beckett.

- ¿De qué os conocéis tu y Kate?—Le preguntó Will rudamente y se acercó a Kate como si intentara marcar su territorio.

Castle sonrió, estaba disfrutando el fastidiar a aquel impresentable y no iba a parar. Vio que Kate iba a contestar, así que se le adelantó.

- Es una historia muy larga.—Kate arqueó las cejas y Castle le guiñó un ojo. _Sígueme el juego_.—Digamos que fue cosa del destino que nos conociéramos.—Kate le miraba como si estuviera loco.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue eso?—Le preguntó la señora Beckett, la cual se veía muy interesada en su respuesta.

Castle le contó la historia de cómo se conocieron ahorrándose algunos detalles, como el tema de Kyra. Cuando terminó de hablar, Will apretaba los puños furioso, mientras que la señora Beckett sonreía y miraba tanto a Kate como a Castle, intentando descubrir el misterio de todo aquello.

Se dio cuenta de que Kate se había acercado sigilosamente hacia él, separándose así de su ex lo máximo posible. Aunque al parecer el no iba a echarse atrás a las primeras de cambio.

- Kate, ¿te gustaría concederme este baile?—Casi se echa a reír por la forma de hablar que tenía aquel idiota, se preguntó qué era lo que había visto Kate en él, tan solo diez minutos a su lado le habían bastado a Castle para ficharlo enseguida.

- Lo siento Will, pero le había prometido a Cast…a Rick que mi primer baile sería para él.

Castle tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle un "_¡Chúpate esa!"_, pero se contuvo y aguantó lo suficiente hasta llegar a la pista de baile junto a Kate. Entonces se permitió sonreír abiertamente.

- No me estoy quejando, pero no recuerdo ninguna promesa de baile por tu parte.—En estas pocas semanas había descubierto cómo hacer hablar a Kate y ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de su truco.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

_Bueno, quizás si conocía su pequeño truco._

- No lo aguanto, ya tiene todo lo que quería, ahora que me deje en paz.—Le dijo refunfuñando.

- A lo mejor cuando te perdió se dio cuenta de que te amaba.—Le dolió demasiado decir aquella frase.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?

La miró sin entender y le preguntó con la mirada a qué se refería con aquello.

- Está celoso porque te has ganado a mi madre en un tiempo récord.

- ¿Me he ganado a tu madre?—Le preguntó feliz.

- Ya sabes que sí, tampoco lo tenías tan complicado ¿no? Ya era fanática tuya antes siquiera de conocerte, ahora lo único que has tenido que hacer ha sido desplegar tu natural encanto.

- Katherine Beckett como sigas adulándome de esta forma voy a comenzar a sonrojarme.—Se ganó un nuevo manotazo de Beckett en el pecho, pero también una sonrisa.—Vamos, bailemos alrededor de él para que sepa lo que se ha perdido.

- Castle, no creo que sea buena idea…

* * *

No le hizo ni caso, la llevó en volandas hasta que supo que estaba en el campo de visión de Will.

- No te molestes, a él no le importa lo que haga.—Le dijo con voz cansada.

- Te equivocas, no sé por qué te tienes en tan poca estima, pero te informo que en este mismo momento soy el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta. Y Will está muerto de celos.—La giró para que ella misma lo comprobara. Y así era, su ex los miraba como si fuera a saltar encima de ellos en cualquier momento—¿Lo ves? No te quita ojo.

- ¿Estás disfrutando de esto no es así?—Se mordió el labio inferior intentando evitar una sonrisa. No lo consiguió.

- Mucho, me alegro de haber venido esta noche, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien en una fiesta de éstas.

Asintió dándole la razón y se dejó llevar por aquel baile en el que definitivamente sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos. En realidad, no oía ni la música que en ese momento estaban tocando, simplemente seguía los pasos que él le iba dictando.

Por lo visto a Castle debía pasarle lo mismo porque tropezaron con otra pareja que andaba por allí bailando. Kate se disculpó y se giró hacia Castle que se había quedado parado, quizás preguntándose qué acababa de pasar allí.

- Me parece que el señor Castle necesita un descanso de tanto baile, ¿me concedes la siguiente pieza?—Will hizo su aparición en el momento más inoportuno. Estuvo a punto de negarse de nuevo, pero Castle ya se había retirado hacia atrás, dejándola sola con Will. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que bailar con su exnovio.

- Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte, Will.—Le dijo mientras sentía como la mano de él se colocaba en su espalda.

- Lo superará. ¿Desde cuándo sales con él?

Se controló para no pegarle una bofetada en aquel momento.

- No salgo con Castle y aunque así lo hiciera no te incumbe con quien salga o deje de salir.—Se quedó mirándole un momento, preguntándose qué había visto en alguien como Will y por primera vez en todos aquellos meses se sintió libre al descubrir que ya no sentía nada por él.

- Está bien, no hablemos de ese escritor. Centrémonos en nosotros, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

- Ya no existe ningún nosotros, Will.—Le replicó empezando a exasperarse.

- Pero eso es porque no me dejaste explicarme, mira Kate, yo te quería…te quiero, lamento lo que dije en aquel momento. Tienes que entenderme, lo hice porque era nuevo en la oficina y quería integrarme. Sé que estuvo mal hablar de ti así y…

- ¡Para! Yo también era nueva allí y no iba insultándote a tus espaldas para ganarme la amistad de mis compañeros.

- Fui un estúpido, lo sé y lo siento. Perdóname de una vez, Kate.

- Si lo que quieres es mi perdón, te lo daré. Pero tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntos, traicionaste mi confianza y por mucho que digas, sé que estuviste conmigo para acercarte a mi madre.—Will iba a protestar, pero Kate lo interrumpió.—Da igual lo que digas, es así como lo siento y eso no va a cambiar.

Apartó sus ojos de Will lo justo para fijarse en que Castle bailaba con su madre, en esos instantes envidió estar en el lugar de su madre y volver a sentir los brazos de Castle sosteniéndola mientras danzaba junto a él.

* * *

Castle se quedó observando como Will posaba su mano en la espalda desnuda de Kate y la acercaba hacia él. Cerró los puños con fuerza, cogió aire y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su aroma en él, esa fragancia de cerezas que desprendía Kate y que le había vuelto loco hacía unos minutos, tanto que no había podido eludir a la pareja de baile que se chocó con ellos.

Todos sus pensamientos se evaporaron en el momento en el que apareció Johanna Beckett y lo invitó a bailar.

- Así que tu eres la razón.—Le soltó en un momento del baile.

- ¿Perdone?

- Me refiero a mi hija, por supuesto. Cuando dejó su anterior trabajo cambió, fueron unos cambios sutiles, pero una madre se da cuenta de esas cosas y Katie ya no era como antes, estaba más apagada y su sonrisa había perdido brillo. Pero ahora, es como si volviera a ser la de antes y creo que es gracias a ti—Aquella confesión le pilló de improvisto.

- No sé si eso es del todo cierto, yo no he hecho nada, quiero decir, simplemente somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos eh?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.—No quiero meterme en vuestra vida, pero sí que no puedo dejar de decirte que estés haciendo lo que estés haciendo, continúa con ello e intenta no hacer daño a mi hija.

- Jamás lo haría.—Le dijo con convicción.

Johanna le miró a los ojos como si estuviera comprobando que aquellas palabras fueran verdad, parece ser que pasó el detector y se ganó una sonrisa sincera.

- Bueno y ahora pasemos a temas más triviales, ¿para cuándo tendremos tu próxima novela a la venta?

Castle suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

- Tu madre lleva durante meses con algo muy gordo, todavía no me ha dicho qué es, pero creo que en el momento adecuado contará conmigo.

Ahí estaba esa ambición que siempre había intentado pasar por alto a Will, parece ser que ahora podía verle sus defectos con una claridad cristalina.

- Estoy cansada, Will. Creo que iré a buscar a mi madre para marcharnos a casa.

Por fin se deshizo de Will y se dispuso a encontrar a su madre, lo cual no fue muy difícil pues reía a mandíbula abierta de algo que le había dicho Castle, el cual se encontraba a su lado riendo también.

- Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien.—Y por alguna extraña razón que su madre y Castle se llevaran bien no le sentó mal, todo lo contrario.

- Rick estaba contándome el día que fuiste a sacarlo de la cárcel.

Kate sonrió al recordarlo, aquella noche resultó ser crucial en su relación de amistad. Al parecer Castle pensó lo mismo porque la miraba con una extraña sonrisa de complicidad.

- Es hora de irnos, mañana tengo que entregar unos papeles a primera hora.—Le recordó.

- No puedo creer que trabajes los domingos también, Kate. Si por mí fuera, eso estaría prohibido.

- Si por ti fuera estaría prohibido trabajar todos los días de la semana. No todos podemos ser escritores de éxito.

El hizo un gesto como para replicarle, pero se contuvo. Supuso que sería algo no apto para su madre, allí presente, que les contemplaba como si estuviera gozando con aquella batalla dialéctica.

Finalmente se despidieron, no sin que antes Castle le recordara que la semana siguiente hiciera todo lo posible para tener una tarde libre. Ella le prometió que lo intentaría pero que no se hiciera ilusiones.

- Siento no haberte contado que conocía a Richard Castle.—Le dijo a su madre una vez estuvieron sentadas en el coche de regreso a casa.

- No importa, cariño. Lo entiendo.—Le guiñó un ojo dando así por terminada la conversación, como si eso lo dijera todo, Kate se quedó algo extrañada, pero intentó no darle mayor importancia.

* * *

N/A: He tardado más de lo esperado, pero quería hacer un capítulo más largo para agradeceros todas las reviews que habéis dejado, ¡muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Hacía media hora que se encontraba sentado en aquel restaurante esperándola. Sabía que llegaría tarde, siempre lo hacía, pero ese día estaba ansioso por verla, tenía tanto que contarle.

Suspiró mientras ojeaba la carta de vinos, llamó al camarero y pidió uno de los vinos más caros de la carta, la ocasión lo merecía. La vio llegar en cuanto el camarero se retiró de su vista. Sonrió automáticamente y se levantó para saludarla.

- Richard querido, estás delgadísimo.—Le soltó nada más llegar.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, madre.—Le dio un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sabía que no tenía que haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, tendría que haberme quedado a tu lado y más después de lo que pasó con Meredith y…

- Estoy bien—La interrumpió.—En serio, créeme. Seguro que después de que te cuente todo lo que te has perdido en tu ausencia me verás con otros ojos.—Le dijo mientras le sujetaba la silla para que se sentara.

- Me tienes en ascuas, dime de una vez qué es lo que te ha pasado.

Castle le contó todo lo que le había acontecido en el último mes, le habló sobre Kyra, sobre Kate y también sobre la nueva idea para su libro.

- Cuéntame sobre esa tal Kate.—Le dijo dando a entender que había algo más.

- Madre, solo es una amiga. Es Kyra la que…

- Ya sé querido, pero creo que te estás equivocando.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No quieres ver lo obvio, te gusta esa chica y no, no hablo de Kyra, sino de Kate. Te centras en Kyra porque sabes que no tiene futuro. Y lo veo bien, siempre y cuando no dejes perder esta oportunidad por no haber dado el paso antes.

- Te repito que Kate es solo mi amiga y, está bien, puede que me guste un poquito, pero no arruinaría nuestra amistad por una atracción.—No sabía cómo pero su madre siempre le hacía hablar más de la cuenta.

- ¿Atracción eh?—Estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar esa.

- No voy a negar que sea atractiva porque lo es, mucho. Pero solo es amistad, por lo que está fuera de los límites permitidos. Punto final, dejemos de hablar de este tema.

- Muy bien, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Exhaló profundamente mientras pensaba en un nuevo tema del que hablar.

- En fin, ¿qué tal te va en Los Ángeles? ¿Está teniendo éxito la obra?—Castle sabía que con aquellas preguntas la mantendría ocupada durante un buen rato.

Y así fue. Más del esperado, para su desdicha. Aún así puso buena cara y sonrió durante toda la conversación.

Observó que su madre era muy feliz con su nueva vida en Los Ángeles y pese a que quizás el hecho de saber que él no era el culpable de esa felicidad debería de haberle puesto algo triste, no fue así, se alegró por ella y deseó tener sus ganas de vivir.

- Por cierto querido, finalmente no podré venir en Nochebuena a cenar contigo.—Aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría, aunque intentó disimularlo.—Lo siento tanto, pero ese día daremos la última función y luego cenaremos todos juntos para celebrarlo. No es algo de lo que pueda librarme.

- No importa madre, de todas formas me han invitado a un montón de fiestas para ese día y Paula me dijo que debería salir más, así que básicamente es una obligación ir.

- En ese caso me alegro, así no estarás solo. No obstante si quisieras podrías venir a L.A. conmigo y cenar con todos mis compañeros del teatro y conmigo, por supuesto.

- Por más que me parezca una oferta imposible de rechazar, es mi deber hacerlo, sé que si estuviera allí todos los focos estarían centrados en mí y no puedo hacerte eso.—Su madre rodó los ojos—Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes por mí.—Pero lo cierto es que no lo estaría, serían las primeras navidades que no pasaría en familia y eso le dolía.

* * *

Llevaba como media hora en silencio, hecho que no era nada normal siendo Castle. Esa tarde habían quedado para hacer algunas compras de navidad y dar una vuelta por Central Park, pero Castle no parecía tener humor para nada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Castle?—No pudo aguantar más, el se giró hacia ella algo sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? No, nada. Estoy algo despistado pensando en qué regalos comprar, nada más.

Kate no se lo tragó.

- ¿Todo bien ayer con tu madre?

- Sí, perfecto.—Podía haberlo dejado así, pero algo en el tono de su voz hizo que no pudiera evitar indagar un poco más.

- ¿Ha vuelto a Los Ángeles o ya se queda aquí a pasar lo que queda de las navidades?

- Ha vuelto a L.A.—Respondió mientras ojeaba una figurita de porcelana con forma de elefante.

_Ummm algo no andaba bien._

- ¿Y cuándo volverá de nuevo?

- Supongo que para Año Nuevo.

- Oh…—Ahora ya veía el problema.

- No te preocupes Kate—Le dijo, esta vez sí, mirándola a los ojos.—No importa, estoy seguro de que pasaré unas navidades increíbles aunque mi madre no pueda estar conmigo.

No se lo creyó ni por un segundo. Su sonrisa decía una cosa mientras que sus ojos decían otra muy distinta. Y sus ojos no mentían. Estaba triste. Kate no podía imaginarse lo que sería estar solo en navidad.

- Si quieres puedes cenar esta Nochebuena conmigo…quiero decir…con mi familia.

Un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Castle le indicó que había acertado con la propuesta.

- No quiero ser ninguna molestia.

- ¡Vamos Castle! Sabes que no lo serías, todo lo contrario, estoy segura de que animarías nuestra cena con historias como la del acoso a Kyra.

- ¡Eh, para un momento! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que convertir mi historia de simple observación a mi musa en una historia sobre acoso y perversión?

- Tu lo deberías de saber muy bien, eres escritor. Las historias que más se venden son las que más detalles sórdidos tienen.

- Está bien, hagamos un trato. Yo iré a la cena siempre y cuando la historia de Kyra no salga a relucir.—Kate se mordió el labio, había conseguido lo que quería y Castle volvía a sonreír como siempre.

- Trato hecho.—Se estrecharon las manos.

- Ahora cuéntame todo sobre tu familia, no puedo llegar allí sin saber, al menos, cómo se llaman.

- Pues somos una pequeña familia, toda ella me viene por parte de madre, mi padre no tuvo hermanos y sus padres murieron antes de que yo naciera, solo me queda mi abuela Isobel. Mi madre tiene una hermana mayor, tía Julia (que se divorció hace un par de años), ésta a su vez tiene una hija, mi prima Claire que viene acompañada de su marido Mark y de sus dos hijos, la pequeña Amy de 6 años y el recién nacido Lucas. Eso es todo, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?—Le dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que estaría ansioso por satisfacer su alma curiosa.

- ¿Alguien a quien deba temer?

Kate soltó una carcajada.

- Siendo la novedad, yo de ti iría con cuidado con todos. No van a dejarte ni un segundo solo.

Esperó algún signo de temor por parte de Castle, pero solo se encontró felicidad, como si ese fuera el mejor regalo que pudiera hacerle.

Y tal vez así lo fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. **

Cogió todo el valor que pudo, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que alguien le abriera. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña niña morena que debía rondar los 6 años. Esa debía de ser Amy.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?—Le soltó nada más verlo.

_Bien empezamos._

- Hola…ummm…soy Richard Castle, un amigo de tu...—¿Tía? ¿Prima?—De Kate.

- Se supone que no tengo que hablar con desconocidos.

_Aquello se ponía interesante._

- Técnicamente ya no somos desconocidos, te he dicho mi nombre hace un momento y yo sé que te llamas Amy ¿a que sí?

- ¿Eso de ahí son regalos?—El repentino cambio de tema le descolocó por un momento, pero rápidamente se compuso.

- Lo son y uno de ellos puede que sea para ti.

- ¿De verdad?—Sus ojos verdes le brillaron de una forma que le recordó a Kate y no pudo salvo sonreír ante aquello.

- Amy ¿qué haces con la puerta abierta?—Preguntó alguien desde dentro.

- Hay un señor que dice que tiene un regalo para mí.

_Vale, dicho de aquella forma sonaba realmente mal._

- ¡¿CÓMO DICES?!—Se oyeron pasos acercándose hacia ellos.—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—Le preguntó una mujer de unos treinta y tantos con esa mirada desafiante que solo había visto en Kate y Johanna Beckett.

- Debes de ser Claire, soy Richard Castle, tu prima Kate me invitó a venir y, bueno, aquí estoy.

- ¡Oh si, por supuesto! ¡Dios mío! Siento tanto esto, adelante pasa, pasa. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas?—Castle negó con la cabeza, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo y por fin encaminándose hacia dentro de aquella casa.

- ¡Kate, ha llegado tu novio!—Gritó Claire una vez que Castle se había quitado la chaqueta.

- No, no soy su novio.—Le aclaró en voz baja.

- Ya lo sé, pero me gusta meterme con ella.—Le dijo sonriendo.—Es uno de los placeres de mi vida.

Kate no tardó mucho en aparecer y cuando lo hizo fue con una mirada fulminante hacia su prima.

- Te dije que Castle es solo un amigo, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir molestándome, Claire?

- Porque en el fondo te encanta que lo haga.

Por la sonrisa que le dedicó a su prima, al parecer sí que le gustaba.

- Perdona a mi prima, Castle, es como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y piensa que su deber es chincharme a todas horas.

Castle iba a contestar cuando interrumpieron con una llamada a Claire desde la cocina.

- ¿Eres el nuevo novio de tía Kate?—Volvió a la carga la niña, pero esta vez fue Kate la que se ocupó de ella, levantándola de una y cargándola en sus brazos.

- No, Amy, Rick es un muy buen amigo y hoy está invitado a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros ¿qué te parece?—La niña adoptó un rostro muy serio como si estuviera pensando en cómo responder adecuadamente.

- Me parece bien.—Dicho esto se acercó más a Kate.—Me ha traído un regalo.

- ¿Es eso cierto?—Levantó las cejas y miró a Castle esperando su respuesta.

- En realidad, he traído regalos para todos.

- No tenías que haberte molestado, Castle.—Le dijo seriamente.

- Esto no es nada, solo quería agradeceros vuestra hospitalidad de alguna forma. Además es navidad, en navidad se hacen regalos ¿no?—Puso morritos intentando ablandar a Kate.

- ¡Sí! ¡En navidad se hacen regalos! ¿Puedo abrir el mío ya?—Le preguntó Amy, de la cual se había olvidado hacía un momento.

- Dejémoslo para después de la cena ¿vale Amy?, primero tenemos que presentar a Rick al resto de la familia.

_Cierto._

Dejaron los regalos en el armario junto con el abrigo de Castle y las chicas dirigieron a Castle a lo largo de la casa, mientras lo llevaban al salón, donde se encontraba toda la familia, Amy le iba explicando donde estaba cada cosa.

- Ahí está el baño, ahí el otro baño, ahí hay una _bibioteca_ muy chula…

- Se dice biblioteca, Amy.—Le corrigió Kate con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso! Pues ahí hay un montón de libros, a mí solo me dejan leer los infantiles de momento, pero me ha dicho mi abuelito Jim que muy pronto podré empezar con otros más de mayores, porque dentro de nada cumpliré 7 años y ya seré mayor—Le explicaba mientras le mostraba con los dedos de las manos cuántos años tenía. Castle estaba tan ensimismado con aquella niña que ni siquiera se acordó de contestar o de decir algo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Amy? Rick es escritor y algunos de sus libros están en esa biblioteca.—A la niña se le engrandecieron los ojos con aquella revelación.

- ¿En serio?—A Rick le volvió el habla al fin.

- Así es, pero tú todavía no puedes leerlos, quizás cuando cumplas 7…—Kate le dirigió una mirada de "ni hablar"—Aunque si quieres, mientras que llegas a los 7, puedo escribirte algún cuento.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría mucho!—Exclamó con gran deleite.—¿Puede tener de protagonista a una princesa que se llame Amy?

- Por supuesto que sí y el príncipe ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamase?

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Ron?

- Si, como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.—Castle soltó una carcajada. Aquella niña le tenía ganado.

- Pues Ron se llamará.

Castle iba a preguntarle algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al salón y todo el mundo le estaba observando, incluida Kate que lo miraba con una extraña mirada.

- Familia este es Rick, Rick…mi familia.

Y uno por uno Kate fue presentándole a cada uno. El momento incómodo había pasado y consiguió romper el hielo en cuanto Kate comenzó a contar la historia de su noche en la cárcel.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el que robó aquel caballo de policía?—Le preguntó Mark, todavía carcajeándose.

- No seas malo Mark—Le interrumpió Claire— ¿ya no te acuerdas aquella noche de graduación cuando tu y yo…?

- ¡Chhsssstt! Claire, eso es entre tu y yo.

- Pues si quieres que siga siendo así, deja en paz a nuestro invitado.—Claire le guiñó un ojo antes de besar a Mark en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Mark comenzó a contarle que trabajaba de contable, un trabajo aburrido según el (_y el resto del mundo_ pensó Rick), pero argumentaba que ganaba un buen dinero y que tenía que aguantar si quería sacar adelante una familia. Rick sintió algo de envidia, si, es cierto que él trabajaba en algo que le encantaba y sí, también tenía dinero para hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero le faltaba lo más importante: una familia. Castle solo había tenido a su madre desde que nació y desde niño lo único que quiso fue aumentar esa familia. Mark le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le hizo un gesto para que mirara a sus espaldas.

- Parece que la abuela te llama, no la hagas esperar Chico Escritor.—Le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Chico?—Le preguntó mientras dirigía sus pasos ante aquella señora con aura de sabiduría que se encontraba sentada en el sillón junto al fuego.

- Hola señora Anderson.

_Muy original Castle, que se note que eres escritor. _

- Por favor llámeme abuela, todo el mundo lo hace, lo de señora Anderson es muy serio y aquí estamos en familia ¿no es así?

- Si señor…digo si, abuela. –Aquella mujer imponía muchísimo, tenía unos ojos castaños que te observaban como si estuvieran analizándote con rayos infrarrojos. Era inquietante, pero a la vez había algo de afecto en todo aquello, como si en realidad estuviera analizándote con el fin de buscar una solución a tus problemas.

- Así me gusta, ahora hablemos de tu a tu y quiero que me digas la verdad ¿lo has entendido?

- Si, abuela.—Buscó una palabra para describir su estado de ánimo en ese momento. _Sip, estaba acojonado._

- ¿Cuándo piensas sacar tu próxima novela?—Castle casi se echa a reír, le había asustado tanto que no se esperaba para nada aquella pregunta.

- Pues espero que pronto, sino mi editora podría asesinarme en cualquier momento.

- Bien, aclarada esa parte, ahora me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi nieta Katie.

Ahí estaba, esa mirada que ya era marca de la casa en esa familia.

- Mis intenciones son hacerla feliz y para eso intentaré ser un gran amigo para ella.—Tras decirlo la miró esperando su reacción. Al parecer aquella respuesta le gustó puesto que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por ahora me conformaré con esa respuesta.—Le dijo enigmáticamente y el no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Por ahora?

- No seré yo quien os abra los ojos, debéis ser vosotros mismos, en estos asuntos si queremos que algo salga bien debe hacerse sin interferencias. –Estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle, pero supo por la determinación de sus ojos que no conseguiría más de ella.

En ese momento anunciaron la cena y Castle se ofreció a ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Se me olvidaba, bienvenido a la familia, Rick.

Y con aquellas simples palabras Rick se sintió como en casa. Estaba seguro de que aquel era su regalo de navidad anticipado y no podía menos que estar agradecido por él.

* * *

N/A: Está claro que la cena no ha acabado, pero lo corto aquí porque no quiero tardar mucho en actualizar y también para agradeceros todas las reviews que estáis dejando. ¡Muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Hasta ahora la cena se estaba desarrollando sin sobresaltos, Kate observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Castle cuando éste le ponía caras raras a Amy, mientras que la pequeña se reía sin parar. De todas las cosas que podría haber imaginado de Castle, jamás pensó que se le darían tan bien los niños, a lo mejor era porque en el fondo él todavía seguía siendo uno.

Claire aprovechaba para darle patadas por debajo de la mesa y le señalaba a Castle como si no fuera ya bastante obvio que toda la familia estaba pendiente de él.

- Katie cariño, ¿cómo llevas el nuevo trabajo? ¿te tratan bien?—Le preguntó su abuela sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si, estoy muy bien, no puedo quejarme.

- Mejor estarías si estuvieras con tu madre—Saltó su tía, que siempre tenía que dar la puntilla a todo.—No debiste haberlo dejado, mira Will lo rápido que ha ascendido.

- ¡Julie cállate de una vez! La niña puede trabajar donde ella quiera o ¿acaso te decimos a ti con quien debes casarte o divorciarte?—La defendió su abuela.

El tema del divorcio de tía Julia era tema recurrente en todas las cenas, siempre acababa saliendo por un lado o por otro.

- Ya empezamos…—Le dijo su padre por lo bajo.

- ¡Si me separé de Greg fue porque no lo aguantaba más!

- Me temo hija mía que el que no te aguantaba era él a ti y no me extraña.

Lucas, que dormía en su cuna en el segundo piso comenzó a llorar, tal vez advertido por la discusión y cansado de no poder formar parte. Claire se levantó rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.

- Espero que estéis contentas las dos, ya habéis despertado a Lucas. Ahora parad de una vez. —Les advirtió su madre.—Además hoy tenemos un invitado y estoy segura de que no quiere oír nada de esto.—Castle levantó la cabeza lentamente como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

_Ya. Claro._

- Y Julia, si Kate decidió cambiar de trabajo es su decisión y debemos respetarla.—Y con eso su madre concluyó la discusión.

El resto de la cena pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, Claire volvió al cabo de un rato con Lucas en brazos porque por lo visto no quería perderse la cena con toda la familia.

Castle al verlo abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de hablar con su padre, se había quedado como hipnotizado con el niño. Aunque cabe destacar que esto era muy normal con Lucas, un niño rubio con unos grandes ojos verdes claros que resaltaban desde lejos, era un imán para las miradas.

Claire, al parecer, también se percató de la mirada de Castle.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo?

- No sé, a lo mejor se me cae, nunca he tenido a un niño en brazos.—Le dijo nervioso al ver como Claire ya se lo estaba pasando.

- Tranquilo, te acostumbras enseguida.—Castle cogió a Lucas como si fuera un saco de patatas. Claire le ayudó a acomodarlo, dándole algunos consejos, _"ten cuidado con su cabeza, así, muy bien"_.

Castle era un buen alumno y al instante ya parecía como si llevara bebés en brazos todos los días. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella estampa. A Castle le brillaban los ojos con una emoción contenida y sostenía a Lucas como si fuera su objeto más preciado.

- Es el niño más guapo que he visto en mi vida.—Soltó haciendo reír a toda la familia.

- Lo es, pero te puedo asegurar que cambiarás de opinión en cuanto tengas al tuyo propio. Entonces pensarás que no hay otro igual.—Le dijo su padre dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pudieron ver cómo se emocionaba y como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Castle.

Dejó a Castle embobado con el niño y se levantó para ayudar a su madre a quitar la mesa. Al parecer no fue a la única a la que se le ocurrió, pues cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su madre, su tía y su abuela, y al segundo apareció Claire.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Les preguntó al ver las sonrisas que tenían en sus caras.

- ¡Oh dios mío, tu amigo Rick es monísimo!—Le dijo Claire casi gritando.

- ¡Shhh! Te va a oír.—Le dice su abuela riendo.—Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Claire, si tuviera unos cuantos años menos…

Todas se echaron a reír, incluso Kate.

- Katie, cariño, no lo dejes escapar. Ya no quedan hombres como él.—Le aconsejó su tía.

- ¡Oye mamá! ¿Y qué pasa con mi Mark?

- Tu Mark no está mal, al menos no te dejó tirada cuando te dejó embarazada por primera vez.

Su tía Julia tenía el don de llevar los temas a su terreno en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez su madre no dejó que pasara a mayores y cortó la conversación.

- Mark es un gran hombre, pero aquí estamos hablando de Rick. Miradlo ahora mismo sosteniendo al pequeño Lucas.—Todas se giraron para verlo, sentado en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hace un momento, pero esta vez estaba haciendo carantoñas al bebé y éste se reía fuertemente. –¿Puede haber algo mejor que la imagen de un hombre haciendo reír a un bebé?

Ninguna contestó, pero Kate estuvo segura de que todas pensaban lo mismo. No, no había nada más bonito y si lo había, ella no lo había visto.

* * *

Hacía rato que Castle se había despedido de Lucas, Claire lo había llevado devuelta a la cuna tras pasar una hora en los brazos de Rick, mientras los demás se acomodaban a su lado y conversaban sobre temas triviales. Aunque Castle sabía perfectamente que él era el centro de atención y lo cierto era que no le podía haber importado menos, Lucas había absorbido toda su atención con aquella risa que era como el canto de los ángeles para sus oídos.

_Si, había disfrutado con aquel pequeño en sus brazos._

En esos momentos hablaba tranquilamente con Jim, estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón y charlaban sobre pesca, de lo cual Jim era todo un experto y Castle no tenía ni idea, pero intentaba seguirle la corriente, lo cual estaba resultando un desastre. Justo cuando Jim intentaba explicarle la pesca con mosca, alguien dio un tirón a su camisa.

- Hola pequeñaja.—Saludó Castle a Amy.

- Hola, yo…—Intentaba decir algo, pero estaba muy cortada.

- Amy ¿qué pasa?

- Mi mami dice que tengo que irme a dormir ya, pero antes…me gustaría…—Castle no necesitó más.

- ¡Oh si! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de los regalos!

- ¿Regalos?—Preguntó Jim a su izquierda.

- Si, os he traje algo para agradeceros vuestra invitación.

- No tenías que…

- ¡Tonterías! Ahora los traigo.

Corrió hacia el armario de la entrada donde había dejado las bolsas y las llevó de vuelta al salón, donde ahora todos tenían posada su atención en él. Colocó las bolsas en la mesa del centro y comenzó a sacar regalos.

Aquello era tan navideño, tan familiar, que una mezcla de añoranza se instaló en el corazón de Castle, deseó que su madre estuviera allí, la echaba de menos.

- A ver qué tengo por aquí—Sacó el primer regalo 'Claire y Mark'—Este es para vosotros—Les pasó un sobre a unos sorprendidos Claire y Mark.—Espero que os guste.

Claire abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta de 'Buy Buy Baby'.

- No sabía qué regalaros, no quería repetir regalo y que ya lo tuvierais, así que pensé que una tarjeta regalo de 'Buy Buy Baby' sería lo más aconsejable, así podréis comprar lo que os falte para vuestro bebé, siempre y cuando no sobrepase los 500 dólares.

Claire casi se desmaya al escuchar la última cifra si no fuera porque la estaba sujetando Mark, que también estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿Has dicho 500 dólares?—Le preguntó Mark y Castle asintió.—No…no podemos aceptarlo, es demasiado.

- ¡Para nada! Por favor, no me lo devuelvas, para mí no es nada, me vale con que os haya gustado, de verdad.

- ¿Gustado? ¡Nos encanta! Muchas gracias, Rick.—Le dijo Claire abrazándole fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias, chico escritor.—Le dijo acto seguido Mark, dándole unos golpes en el hombro.—Es el mejor regalo que podrías hacernos.

- No hay de qué, de verdad.—Tras decir aquello, volvió a su tarea de sacar más regalos. Decidió entregarlos más rápido porque no sabía si soportaría toda la carga emocional que se estaba agolpando alrededor de sus ojos.

_No llores, Rick. Se supone que eres un hombre._

- Estos son para Jim y Johanna, y este para Julia.

El regalo de Julia fue una reserva de dos días en el hotel Waldorf Astoria con una sesión de spa incluida, Julia chilló de la emoción con un _"¡Al fin podré descansar debidamente!"._

Jim recibió un reloj rolex e inmediatamente alzó la vista hacia Castle, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y le pidió con la mirada que por favor lo aceptara. Jim sonrió y le dio las gracias abrazándolo.

Johanna por su parte se había quedado muda al abrir su regalo, Kate se había acercado a su lado y se llevaba una mano a la boca mirando a Castle sorprendida.

- ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?—Le preguntó Johanna.

- Así es, se trata de mi primera novela escrita, nunca fue publicada porque lo cierto es que es terrible. Pero quería que la tuvieras.

Johanna con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó.—Muchas gracias Rick, es un regalo precioso.

- No es nada, de verdad.—Dijo quitándole importancia y sacando el siguiente regalo de la bolsa.—Este es para ti, abuela.

La abuela que había estado callada durante todo ese tiempo, le dirigía una mirada cariñosa y de gran admiración.

- Amy, cielo, ¿puedes ayudar a tu vieja abuela a abrir este regalo?—Amy enseguida estuvo a su lado para abrir el paquete.

Fue la abuela quien sacó lo que había en su interior. Una gran foto enmarcada de toda la familia.

- ¿De dónde la has…?—Comenzó a preguntar la abuela.

- Rick, ¿cómo?—Esta vez fue Kate.

- Lo cierto es que para este regalo tuve que utilizar técnicas de las que no estoy orgulloso. Básicamente tomé prestada tu cartera durante unos instantes.—Le confesó a Kate ante su mirada incrédula.—Supuse que tendrías alguna foto familiar y bueno, acerté.—Sacó su cartera y le entregó la foto original a Kate, la misma que ahora estaba ampliada y enmarcada.—Aquí tienes la foto, siento haberte robado la cartera, pero en cuanto vi esa foto, sabía que había valido la pena.

La foto retrataba a toda la familia sonriente en el jardín, cada uno haciendo algo, Johanna y Julia hablando, Claire riendo junto con Mark, Jim colocando un mantel en el suelo, la abuela sentada en una silla observándolos a todos y Kate. Ella era lo mejor del cuadro, junto con Amy. Kate estaba tumbada en el césped mientras levantaba con ambos brazos a una pequeña Amy, la cara de felicidad de ambas se reflejaba con un aura que se desprendía de la foto. Era una foto preciosa.

- Es perfecto, Rick. Muchísimas gracias.—Esta vez fue Castle quien se acercó hasta ella para poder abrazarla.—Eres un gran hombre, Richard Castle.—Le dijo al oído.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y mi regalo?—Le preguntó Amy impaciente.

- ¡Cierto! Ya me había olvidado, vamos allá.—Fue hacia la bolsa y sacó una caja grande.—Aquí lo tienes.

Amy salió despavorida a abrirlo y en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se agrandaron.

- ¡Que guay! ¿Qué es?—Castle sonrió.

- Mira, déjame enseñarte. Esto se llama laser tag, para jugar primero te colocas esto en el cuerpo.—Le puso una especie de chaleco.—Y con esta pistola de aquí tú tienes que disparar al otro equipo, pero también tienes que evitar que te disparen a ti, en cuanto lo hagan te pitará esto.—Le señaló el sensor con luces que tenía en el pecho—Lo mejor para aprender es probándolo.—Castle se puso otro chaleco y cogió otra pistola.—Venga, dispárame.—Amy obedeció y le dio al gatillo. El sensor de Rick comenzó a pitar y a mostrar luces rojas.—Ahora yo a ti.—Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Amy se escondió tras el sofá.—¡Eh, vas aprendiendo!

- ¡Me encanta Rick!—Salto hacia él para darle un beso.—¡Es súper chulo!

- Te he comprado cuatro para que así puedas jugar con mamá y papá, y también con tu tia Kate.—Le sonrió a Kate que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y contigo?—Le preguntó la niña, todavía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Por supuesto! Cuando tú quieras, me encantaría jugar contigo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora creo que debes irte a la cama o tu mami me retará por tenerte levantada a estas horas.—Claire lo miró agradeciéndoselo.

- Jo, pero al menos ¿podrías leerme un cuento antes de dormir?—Le preguntó con aquella mirada a la cual es imposible negarse.

- Está bien.

- ¡Bien! Te quiero Rick, eres el mejor.—Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Castle sintió sus piernas temblando. Aquella niña lo tenía completamente ganado.

- Ya lo has oído Amy, ahora a ponerte el pijama y cepillarte los dientes. Luego irá Rick a leerte un cuento.—Le dijo Claire a Amy mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba.

Castle todavía seguía algo conmocionado por lo ocurrido hacía un momento, todavía intentaba digerirlo y entretanto se estaba produciendo algo en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido y que tras pensarlo se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que todo el mundo llamaba felicidad. Y que él había creído tenerla hasta entonces, ¡cuán equivocado había estado!

* * *

Cuando Kate se quiso dar cuenta solo quedaban Castle y ella en el salón, todos los demás se habían ido a dormir y los habían dejado completamente solos.

- ¿Ha tardado mucho en dormirse Amy?—Le preguntó intentando remediar aquel incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

- No mucho, la verdad. Pero no he podido evitar leer el cuento entero, necesitaba saber cómo terminaba volviendo a casa el conejito Phil.—Le dijo bromeando.—Toma, he dejado tu regalo para el final porque quería que estuviéramos solos cuando te lo diera.—Le pasó un regalo que había guardado en otra bolsa aparte.

Cuando lo abrió pensó que era el mismo regalo que le había hecho a su madre, pero al fijarse en el título, comprendió que no era así.

- Son los dos primeros capítulos de mi próximo libro.—Le dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

- ¿Has…has vuelto a escribir?—Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

- Así es.—Le devolvió la sonrisa.—Hace tres noches comencé y no pude parar hasta tenerlos terminados, eres la primera en tenerlos, ni siquiera mi editora sabe sobre ellos. Me gustaría saber tu opinión antes, si quieres claro…

- Por supuesto, lo leeré esta misma noche y te diré lo que pienso, muchas gracias por este regalo, Castle. Sé que significa mucho para ti. Es un regalo maravilloso.—Le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Demasiado como para resistirse a besarlos, pero justo cuando volvía acercarse a él, Castle se retiró. Kate intentó ocultar su decepción.

- Gracias a ti por haberme invitado a esta cena, ha sido genial conocer a tu familia, tienes mucha suerte de tenerlos y me siento muy honrado de haber podido formar parte de ello por un día.

- Siempre que quieras, Castle. Estoy segura de que ya te consideran parte de la familia, hoy has hecho que este día sea más especial si cabe.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, intentando decirse aquellas cosas que no podían o no se atrevían a decirse en voz alta. Fue de nuevo Castle quien rompió el contacto excusándose en que ya era tarde y debía volver a casa.

Kate lo acompañó a la puerta y esta vez se despidieron con un abrazo algo desconcertante que a Kate le supo a poco.

- ¿Nos vemos el lunes en el Heat Café?—Le preguntó Castle antes de irse.

- Claro, allí estaré.

Con aquello terminó una noche que Kate nunca olvidaría y de la cual Kate reconocería en años posteriores que ese fue el día en el que se reconoció a sí misma que se había empezado a enamorar de Richard Castle.

* * *

**A/N**: Quería actualizar antes porque con todas las reviews que estoy recibiendo me siento en deuda con vosotr s, pero no he podido por culpa del trabajo que últimamente me tiene saturadísima. De ahí que este capítulo sea más largo, para compensar por la espera.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar reviews comentando lo que os parece. ¡GRACIAS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Aquella mañana, Castle se encontraba solo sentado en el taburete al lado de la barra del Heat Café, Kate le había enviado un mensaje disculpándose por no poder encontrarse con él, al parecer tenía que acudir a los juzgados muy temprano.

Lo cierto es que estaba un poco aliviado, pues tras lo que _casi _había pasado en Nochebuena, no sabía si aquel encuentro hubiera podido resultar algo incómodo.

- Rick, ¿estás bien? Te noto muy pensativo.—Le dijo Martin.

- Estoy bien, es solo que tengo un lío enorme en la cabeza.—Le dijo suspirando.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es en la cabeza?—Le preguntó señalándole el corazón. Castle se rió amargamente.

- Con ese poder de deducción podrías ser detective, Martin.

- ¡Oh vamos! La cara que tienes la he visto un millón de veces, se llama "mal de amores", amigo.—Rick se rió.—¿Es por esa chica que acosas?

- ¡Y dale con el acoso! No, no es por ella. No del todo.

- ¿Es por Kate?—Castle levantó enseguida la mirada.—Veo como os miráis cada mañana, solo tenía que sumar dos y dos.—Se explicó y Castle asintió.

- Yo… no sé qué hacer.

- Es muy fácil, ¿te gusta?

- Sí, pero ese no es el problema…

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Yo no veo ninguno, ella te gusta, tu le gustas (estoy seguro de ello), solo tienes que pedirle una cita y listo.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, ese es el problema.

- ¡Pero eso es bueno!

- No, no lo es. En absoluto.—Martin lo miraba sin comprender.—Mira, ver a Kyra todos los días desde esta cafetería, escondido tras estos muros, es algo fácil, algo que puedo permitirme, mi corazón está seguro aquí. Pero enamorarme de Kate no estaba en mis planes, con ella me arriesgo a que me rompan el corazón y creo que si vuelven a hacerlo esta vez no pueda recomponerlo.

- Pero Rick, el amor significa correr riesgos. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Tras decir esto, alguien llamó a Martin para que fuera a servirle café, dejando a Castle solo con sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que el viejo Castle hubiera sido valiente y hubiera ido con todo a por Kate, pero el Castle de hoy día tenía demasiado miedo para arriesgarse.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Castle escribía el tercer capítulo de su nuevo libro, llevaba una hora con la misma frase y no lograba arrancar. Cuando su teléfono vibró, dio gracias mentalmente al que llamaba, había logrado evitarle un dolor de cabeza.

Se fijó en la pantalla del móvil. Era Kate. Estuvo a punto de no contestar, todavía tenía que pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Martin aquella mañana. Pero finalmente, sus ganas de escucharla vencieron a sus miedos.

Kate le había llamado para preguntarle si le apetecía ir a Central Park a jugar al laser tag con Amy y ella, por lo visto la niña estaba deseando estrenar su nuevo juguete y no le importaba salir en pleno invierno a jugar a la calle. Rick aceptó inmediatamente y quedaron en verse en media hora.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el Central Park estaba repleto de niños jugando, gente haciendo footing, paseando al perro o patinando en la pista de hielo. Hacía un buen día para ser invierno, aunque la pequeña brisa de aire que corría hacía que todo el mundo fuera abrigado con sus correspondientes bufandas y guantes.

Castle no tardó en localizarlas y las saludó desde lejos. Amy corrió hacia él y se abalanzó entre sus brazos, como si hiciera una eternidad que no se veían, y tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que se habían visto. Castle saludó a Kate con la mano cuando esta se acercaba cargando con los juguetes en una mochila.

- ¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? ¿Preparadas para jugar al laser tag?

- ¡Sí!—Gritó Amy.—El sábado jugué con mamá contra papá y le ganamos. Ahora ya soy una profesional de esto.—Le explicó seriamente.

- ¿En serio?—Le preguntó aguantando una sonrisa, mientras que Amy asentía. Se percató de Kate se mordía el labio para no sonreír también.—Bueno, entonces tendré que emplearme al máximo para ganarte.

Kate y Amy formaron equipo contra Castle, las dos primeras rondas fueron para las chicas. Castle intentaba divertirse dejando que Amy le disparara todo el rato, pero las chicas habían comenzado a mofarse de sus aptitudes y él no podía permitir que la cosa siguiera así. Por lo que se empleó a fondo en esta última batalla. Escondido detrás del tronco de un árbol, observó a Kate, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia los lados. Ésta era su oportunidad de ganar, se acercó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, mientras que con el otro apuntaba a su chaleco.

- Suelta el arma Beckett.

Obedientemente ella dejó la pistola en el suelo. Estando en aquella posición, sintiéndola tan cerca y pudiendo aspirar esa esencia de cerezas que desprendía, Castle pensó que no había sido del todo buena idea aquella estrategia. Intentó centrarse en el juego y dejar de pensar en ello.

- ¡Amy! ¡Tengo a tu compañera de equipo!—Gritó a la vez que divisaba a cada lado en busca de la niña.

De repente comenzó a pitar su chaleco con todas las luces rojas encendidas.

- ¡Has caído en nuestra trampa Rick!—Exclamó la niña riendo.

- No puedo creerlo, me habéis engañado vilmente.—Les dijo algo asombrado por el pequeño ardid que habían montado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Castle? Eres muy fácil de predecir.

- Esto no quedará así, pero ahora…—Miró su reloj.—Se me ocurre que podríamos ir a merendar algo ¿qué os parece? Por allí hay una cafetería donde ponen unos pasteles increíbles.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!—Gritó Amy subiéndose a los brazos de Castle.

- Antes quitémonos todo esto.—Señaló Kate.

* * *

La cafetería estaba casi llena y habían conseguido una mesa de casualidad, pero una vez estuvieron sentados se olvidaron del bullicio y comenzaron a dar cuenta de lo que habían pedido.

- ¿Qué te han parecido los capítulos de mi próximo libro?—Le preguntó dando un bocado a su trozo de tarta de manzana, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo por saber su respuesta.

- Son muy buenos, creo que la protagonista tiene mucho potencial.

- ¿Te gusta Nikki Heat?

- Es fuerte, pero a la vez tiene un punto de debilidad que puede resultar muy interesante. Me ha resultado extraño…—Se calló a mitad de la frase como si temiera hablar demasiado.

- ¿Qué? Cuéntame, por favor.

- Me ha resultado extraño la forma de ser de Nikki Heat, quiero decir, no conozco a Kyra personalmente, pero no imaginaba que ella fuera alguien como Nikki, no me pegan.

- Si, bueno, Kyra es..era…es…un montón de cosas.—Al decir aquello, algo hizo '_clic'_ en la cabeza de Castle.

_Ahora que lo pensaba, Nikki Heat no tenía nada que ver con Kyra, para nada._

- Tal vez sea eso. Pero, en fin, me ha gustado mucho y me gustaría seguir leyendo sobre Nikki Heat.—Kate le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo harás.—Le prometió.

Castle se quedó reflexionando sobre todo aquello, en tanto que Kate ayudaba a Amy a limpiarse las gotas de batido de chocolate que habían caído en su camisa. Castle decidió volver a un tema seguro y preguntó a Amy sobre la escuela, lo que hizo que la niña estuviera entretenida durante un rato, hablando largo y tendido sobre sus compañeros de clase.

Instantes después, Kate se excusó para ir al baño y les dejó solos, lo que propició que Amy sacara la artillería pesada.

- Oye Rick.

- Dime Amy.

- ¿Tú tienes novia?

Casi escupe el café de la sorpresa.

- No, no tengo.

- Entonces…—Se quedó pensando durante un segundo antes de continuar—No entiendo porque no eres novio de tía Kate.

- Como ya te dijo tu tía Kate, ella y yo solo somos amigos. Un hombre y una mujer pueden ser solo amigos, estoy seguro de que tu también tienes muchos amigos en clase ¿a que sí?

- Si, pero mamá dice que cuando se es mayor, los niños ya no quieren ser amigos de las niñas, que ellos quieren ser tus novios y que hay que tener cuidado con ellos.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho tu madre?—Castle intentaba no reírse de todo aquello.

- Me lo dijo un día que se enfadó con papá.—Le dijo sorbiendo el batido de chocolate.

- A veces y solo a veces, los niños solo quieren ser amigos de las niñas, y eso no es malo. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, renacuaja.

- Pero yo ya soy mayor y no lo entiendo.—Le dijo con toda la razón del mundo.

- Muy bien, te lo explicaré de otra forma.—Le dijo con paciencia.—¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

- Bryan.

- ¿Qué pasaría si Bryan te pidiera que fueras su novia? ¿Aceptarías?

- ¡No! ¡Agg!—Dijo enseguida, como si eso fuera lo peor que podría pasarle nunca. Castle se rió.

- Está bien, pues yo estoy igual que tú, por ahora no quiero tener novia. Quizás más adelante…

- ¿Entonces tu y tía Kate podríais ser novios en el futuro?

- Bueno, eso no es del todo lo que…

- ¡Bien!—Le interrumpió.—Porque me caes súper bien y tía Kate se ríe mucho contigo, no como con el otro novio que tenía antes, que la hizo llorar (yo la vi)—Le dijo por lo bajo.—¿Tu no le harás llorar verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!—En esos momentos le entraron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Will. _Maldito idiota._

- Genial, porque tú la haces sonreír y ella está muy guapa cuando sonríe, ¿a que sí?

Castle respondió un _"sí"_ apenas audible, pues en ese momento Kate se dirigía hacia su mesa, sonriendo. Y era preciosa y él no podía negar que daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa cada día de su vida. Se imaginó una escena de su libro donde Nikki Heat sonriera así a Jameson Rook.

_Oh no. Estaba en serios problemas. _

_Nikki Heat era Kate Beckett._

_Kate era su musa._

_Y él estaba completamente enamorado de aquella mujer._

**N/A: **Bueno, ya veis, la "marcha atrás" de Castle en el anterior episodio tenía una razón: tiene miedo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, esa respuesta todavía se hará esperar, hay mucho que contar todavía sobre el pasado de Castle. Pero nos vamos moviendo para adelante y estos dos ya saben lo que sienten, ahora hay que ver quien da el primer paso.

Por último, daros de nuevo las gracias por las reviews, me encanta que comentéis con tanto fervor los capítulos. Es un placer escribir para lectores como vosotros.

Los próximos capítulos traen mucha chicha…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

22:30 horas.

Castle miraba a todos lados en busca de Kate, pero no conseguía verla. El loft estaba repleto de invitados para su fiesta de fin de año, cada tanto en tanto se acercaba alguno de sus amigos para charlar un rato con él, pero él no les prestaba atención. Solo quería ver a Kate. Había estado unos días sin verla y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos.

- ¡Rick, querido!—Gritó la pesada de Gina mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.—Está siendo una fiesta estupenda, te superas año tras año.—En cualquier momento sacaría el tema del nuevo libro, pero no se encontraba de humor para hablar sobre ello.

- Gracias Gina.

- Permíteme decirte que te queda muy bien ese traje, estás realmente atractivo.

Al parecer su editora quería otra cosa de él hoy. En otro tiempo no le hubiera importado acceder a un pequeño escarceo, pero todos sus pensamientos volaron en el momento en el que la vio aparecer. _Kate_. Allí estaba ella.

- Un placer haber hablado contigo Gina, nos vemos luego.—Se despidió de ella corriendo y se dirigió hacia Kate.

Castle casi se tropieza en el camino al ver lo impresionante que estaba, con un vestido negro ceñido que dejaba lo justo para la imaginación, llevaba el pelo recogido dejando al descubierto un cuello que Castle se moría por probar.

_Iba a morir aquella noche, estaba seguro._

- Hey.—Le saludó ella nada más verlo.

- Hola, estás...—Tenía tantas cosas que decir.

- Tu también, Castle.—Le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, aunque Castle pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- Vamos, te enseñaré mi casa.

* * *

23:00 horas

Castle le fue mostrando todas las habitaciones de su loft, aquello era enorme, sobre todo comparado con su pequeño apartamento. Pese a que debería de estar algo abrumada por todo aquello, en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en la mano de Castle que estaba situada en su espalda y que acariciaba su piel desnuda. Ese simple gesto provocaba un temblor en sus piernas que no era normal y le avergonzaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Castle se alejó de ella para mostrarle los nuevos avances de su libro. Al parecer había escrito tres capítulos más y poco a poco iba tomando forma.

- ¿Se los has enviado ya a tu editora?—Le preguntó mientras leía por encima.

- No, pero lo haré muy pronto. Todavía quiero saber hacia dónde me dirijo.

Kate pensó que aquel era el momento propicio para darle su regalo de navidad, sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolso y se la entregó. Castle la miró sorprendido, pero también algo emocionado.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es tu regalo de navidad, quería habértelo dado antes, pero no encontré el momento hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué es?—Le preguntó nervioso mientras abría la cajita.

- No sabía que regalarte, pues no creo que pueda comprar algo que tu ya no tengas, así que se me ocurrió eso. De pequeña siempre les regalaba uno de estos a mis padres.

Castle sacó de la cajita un mini-talonario, lo observó con atención y al fin comprendió lo que era, dirigiéndole a Kate una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Es un talonario de favores?—Le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que le recordó a Amy.

- Así es, ahí tienes 10 cheques que equivalen a un favor, puedes pedirme lo que quieras y yo no podré negarme a nada.

- ¿A nada eh?—Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Espero que seas un caballero y te portes bien con tus pedidos.

- ¡Me sobrevaloras, Kate Beckett! ¡Yo jamás he sido un caballero! Espero que estés preparada para todas las cosas que te voy a pedir.

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte regalado eso, tendría que haber optado por la típica corbata navideña.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Esto es mucho mejor, muchas gracias, de verdad, me encanta el regalo.—La besó en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo que le hubiera gustado evitar, pero con Richard Castle era imposible controlar sus emociones.

Le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que Castle volvía a acercarse a ella, quizás para volver a besarla, pero no llegó a averiguarlo porque justo en ese momento apareció su madre, Martha Rodgers.

- Richard querido, ¿sabes dónde puedo…?—Se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido.—Oh, lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas acompañado.—Castle se separó de ella y sonrió a su madre.

- No pasa nada, madre. Solo hablábamos.

Martha les echó una mirada que básicamente quería decir: "_ya, claro_".

- Espera un momento, ¿eres Katherine?—Kate se quedó mirándola un poco asombrada de que la conociera, fue Castle quien asintió confirmando sus sospechas.—¡Oh querida! ¡por fin nos conocemos!—Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Kate le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora Rodgers.

- ¡Por favor llámame Martha! Señora Rodgers me hace parecer mayor. Además Richard me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

Kate miró a Castle sorprendida, pero éste miraba a su madre como si quisiera matarla.

- Estoy segura de que a mi hijo no le importará que te robe un momento para que hablemos un rato, tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

- mmm claro, por supuesto.

Castle la miró con un poco de pena, ella le correspondió. No quería apartarse de su lado tan pronto. Pero tampoco quería hacerle un feo a Martha, así que colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió a Martha hacia el salón.

* * *

23:30 horas.

Tras acabar de hablar(o mejor dicho: discutir) con Paula sobre qué invitados faltaban en aquella fiesta, Castle la dejó bebiendo ponche y se dispuso a buscar a Kate. Otra vez. Estaba un poco nervioso porque solo faltaba media hora para la media noche y si algo tenía claro desde hacía una semana, es que aquella noche era la noche. Tenía la excusa perfecta para besarla sin que después tuviera que darle explicaciones. Sería el beso de fin de año, era la ocasión perfecta. Al fin descubriría si todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran correspondidos o si simplemente para Kate se trataba de solo amistad.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera solo amistad porque aquello podría matarlo.

A lo lejos observó que su madre bebía una copa de vino junto a una de sus amigas del teatro, _¿dónde estaba Kate?_ Se encaminó hacia ella para preguntárselo, pero alguien le agarró del brazo.

- ¡Ricky, amigo!—Gritó su amigo Eric.—¿Cómo te va todo?

_Cielos, parecía que el universo se interponía entre Kate y él._

* * *

23:30 horas.

Kate se sentó junto a Martha en uno de los sillones, la gente charlaba a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención.

- Es curioso cómo cambia la gente, de pequeño Richard odiaba las fiestas, le agobiaban las muchedumbres. Siempre conseguía escaparse de todas las fiestas que organizaba el teatro para ir a un lugar solitario para esconderse.—Kate asintió sin saber muy bien a qué venía todo aquello.—Y ahora le encantan estas fiestas, rodearse de mucha gente y sentir su cariño. Creo que finalmente aprendió el bien que pueden hacer otras personas en ti.

- No sé qué quieres decir con esto, Martha.

- Supongo que todavía no te lo ha contado y no seré yo quien lo haga, pero de un tiempo a esta parte mi hijo volvió a encerrarse, a pensar que la soledad es preferible a la compañía. Y yo no digo que sea mala, pero una soledad usada como escondite por miedo a enfrentarse al mundo, esa soledad no es buena. A lo que me refiero, es que tú le has cambiado, Richard ha vuelto a confiar en la gente gracias a ti, a vuestra amistad o lo que sea que tengáis.—Le guiñó un ojo y ella volvió a sonrojarse.—Por eso te doy las gracias, gracias por devolverme a mi hijo.

- No sé si yo soy la razón.

- Créeme, querida, lo eres.

Martha siguió hablando, aunque esta vez cambió a un tema más trivial como su trabajo. Kate contestaba como buenamente podía, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le acababa de decir. No conseguía imaginarse a Castle encerrado en sí mismo, ella le había conocido como alguien sociable y que jamás perdía la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo. Se preguntó por la razón que hizo que Castle se refugiara en la soledad, supuso que fue por su divorcio con Meredith, no encontraba otra explicación.

* * *

23:50 horas.

Eric le había retrasado y ahora corría en busca de su madre para preguntarle por la ubicación de Kate.

- No sé, me dijo que iba al baño y ya no la he vuelto a ver. Supongo que se habrá quedado hablando con alguien.—Le contó su madre.

Miró en los cuatro cuartos de baño que tenía su casa. Ni rastro de ella.

23.58 horas.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el piso de abajo, sintió una corriente de aire desde una de las habitaciones de invitados. Se acercó hasta ella y vio que la salida al balcón estaba abierta.

Rezó para que fuera Kate quien estuviera allí.

Acertó.

Allí estaba con una manta sobre los hombros mientras veía las vistas de una Nueva York repleta de luces y de gente por la calle que ya celebraba el fin de año.

- Por fin te encuentro.—Le dijo suavemente al oído, notando como se sobresaltaba y daba un pequeño respingo.

- Me has asustado.—Se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándole fijamente.

_Ese era el momento. Estaba claro_.

- Lo siento, ¿por qué no viniste a encontrarme cuando terminaste con mi madre?—Le preguntó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

- Quería que tú me encontraras.

De repente comenzaron a oírse gritos desde el salón…

_10._

Kate apoyó su frente a la de él.

_9._

Castle sintió un pequeño escalofrío y no supo si fue por la proximidad con Kate o por el frío que hacía allí.

_8._

Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

_7. _

Kate levantó la vista hacia él, sin miedo.

_6._

Castle comenzó a sentir en su estómago un hormigueo que nunca había sentido.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_5._

Kate suspiró y Castle podía jurar que sus alientos se entrecruzaron.

_4._

- ¿Estás segura de esto?—No pudo evitar preguntarle.

_3._

- ¿Tú qué crees?—Le respondió mordiéndose el labio.

_Aquella mujer iba a matarlo._

_2._

Castle colocó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

_1._

Y al fin se besaron. Y fue mucho mejor de lo que Castle jamás había imaginado. Comenzó siendo un beso muy dulce, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ambos querían más, lo necesitaban. Kate abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron. Sintió como su estómago daba una vuelta de campana y su corazón se llenaba de tantas emociones que pensó que podría explotar allí mismo.

Kate había pasado al contraataque y su mano agarraba de su pelo atrayéndolo más hacia ella, de lo cual Castle estaba muy dispuesto a satisfacerla. Fue en ese momento cuando la oyó gemir en su boca, casi se cae rendido hacia atrás. Aquello era el cielo y él no quería bajar nunca de allí.

Kate olía a cerezas y sabía a melocotón dulce, una mezcla que lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban, se producía una especia de reacción química. Y Castle no podía evitar querer más, quererlo todo de ella.

Pero en algún momento había que coger aire y finalmente se separaron.

Kate suspiró y Castle estuvo a punto de empotrarla contra la pared y hacerle allí mismo el amor.

- Eso ha sido…uff.—Señaló ella, con la cara colorada que hacía que estuviera más preciosa aún si cabe.

- Sí.—Estuvo de acuerdo él.

_Richard Castle, escritor. Con un gran don de palabra._

- Es tarde, debería volver a casa.—Se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para que ya la echara de menos.

- Espera un segundo, antes debo decirte algo.—Le dijo con algo de miedo.

- ¿De qué se trata, Castle?

- Esto…esto que ha pasado hace un momento, yo no lo he hecho porque sea fin de año y sea la tradición. Yo quería hacerlo, no me arrepiento.—Se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, esperando poder leer sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Bien, me alegro, porque yo también llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo y tampoco me arrepiento.

Y con esas simples palabras fue como si le quitaran una losa a su corazón, ya estaba perdido. Le había entregado su corazón a Kate Beckett y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importó, en aquel preciso momento era feliz y nada más importaba.

* * *

A/N: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero este capítulo he tardado en escribirlo más de la cuenta, quería que fuera especial y espero que así os haya parecido.

Y bueno aclarar que cuando quise decir "chicha" en el capítulo anterior me refería a que empiezan a pasar cosas (véase el beso). Pero ya os digo que todavía queda lo mejor, mucha trama por quemar.

En fin, agradeceros de por vida vuestras reviews porque me animáis a seguir escribiendo y me río mucho con ellas.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

- ¿Puedes parar de una vez?—Le preguntó su madre sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Deja el móvil de una vez, estás todo el rato mirándolo como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!—Exclamó sonrojándose.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez lo que te ha tenido con la cabeza en las nubes estos días? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierto famoso escritor…?

- ¡Mamá!—Le dio un codazo.

- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Venga, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Kate suspiró, pese a que estaba deseando contárselo.

- Castle me besó en año nuevo, bueno…nos besamos.—Le contó mirando al suelo, esperando su reacción.

- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Lo que os ha costado!

Levantó la vista hacia su madre que la miraba cariñosamente.

- ¿Era tan evidente?

- Era evidente para todos menos para vosotros dos.—Le cogió la mano suavemente.—Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. Rick es justo lo que necesitabas.

- ¿Lo que necesitaba para qué?—Preguntó extrañada.

- Para ser tú.—Y no le dio más explicaciones, Kate tampoco las necesitó. Sabía que Castle había logrado que volviera a ser la de antes, que retomara una confianza que había creído perdida.—¿Has quedado con él en el Heat Café?—Volvió a preguntar su madre.

- No, tras año nuevo se marchó a Los Ángeles para pasar una semana con su madre. He quedado con él el viernes, cuando vuelva.

- Y estás deseando verlo ¿no es así?—Le guiñó un ojo su madre. Kate se rió.

- Por una parte sí, pero por otra tengo algo de miedo. No quiero que las cosas estén raras entre nosotros.

- Katie, pase lo que pase, no niegues tus sentimientos, acabarías arrepintiéndote. Sé que es difícil, pero para ganar algo tienes que poner toda la carne en el asador, no te guardes nada.

- Lo haré.—Prometió.

- Creo que ya te he contado esto un millón de veces, pero tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que al fin dejara entrar a tu padre en mi corazón y jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, me temo que perdí mucho tiempo ocupada en otras cosas, pero, en fin, así lo quiso la vida y al menos no fue demasiado tarde. No repitas mis mismos errores y no dejes que el tiempo pase.

Kate se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras, su madre nunca sabría lo que significaban para ella. Gracias a ellas recobró el coraje y las ganas de luchar por el amor. Algo que había perdido con Will y que su madre había vuelto a recuperar para ella.

* * *

Era viernes 7 de Enero y Richard Castle se había levantado aquella mañana con unas energías que había creído perdidas desde hacía muchos años. Que le recordaban a esas emociones que tenía con su primer amor de infancia.

Había llegado al Heat Café silbando, provocando la risa de Martin al verlo, pero aquel día no le importaba nada, solo quería ver a Kate. La había echado terriblemente de menos, sobre todo al haber dejado las cosas entre ellos como las dejaron, deseaba volver a besarla y no sabía si podría contenerse en cuanto la viera aparecer por la puerta.

Charlaba animadamente con Martin, cuando oyó cómo la puerta se abría tras él. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Pero la persona que estaba en la puerta no era Kate. Su sonrisa se congeló.

_Era Kyra._

- ¿Rick?—Preguntó ella algo asombrada de verlo allí.—¿Eres tú?

- Ky…Kyra.

- ¡Dios mío, eres tú!—Se acercó y lo abrazó.—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Han pasado años!

- Así es.—Seguía totalmente paralizado. Deseando que no apareciera Kate con aquel panorama.

- Te veo muy cambiado, más maduro.—Le dijo con una sonrisa que él le correspondió. No podía evitarlo, seguía teniendo cariño por aquella mujer.

- No te dejes engañar, sigo siendo el hombre más inmaduro que existe en la tierra. El otro día me compré un avión teledirigido.—Ella se rió.

- Tengo una hora libre y si no tienes ningún compromiso, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo y ponernos al día? Me muero por saber qué ha sido de tu vida.

- Yo…en realidad estoy esperando a alguien.

- Oh.—Vio cómo se apagaba su sonrisa.

- Pero si quieres podemos tomar algo y charlar mientras viene.

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría.

* * *

Llegaba tarde, había tenido que trasnochar para ponerse al día con su último caso y eso había hecho que esa mañana se hubiera levantado tarde. Miró el reloj, se mordió el labio, todavía podría tomar un café rápido con Castle antes de ir a trabajar.

Al entrar en el Heat Café no lo encontró, no fue hasta que se fijó bien en la mesa del fondo. _Su mesa._ Que había creído erróneamente que estaba ocupada por unos desconocidos y ciertamente no era así. En cuanto se fijó bien en la chica, se dio cuenta de que era Kyra y el que estaba enfrente de ella era Castle. Ambos hablaban muy animadamente sin percatarse de su presencia a unos metros.

El miedo se hizo dueño de su cuerpo, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Rezando para que Castle no se diera cuenta. Pero al parecer el destino tenía planeado otra cosa para ella.

- ¡Kate! Buenos días, ¿tomarás lo de siempre?—Le preguntó Martin con una mirada que parecía saber lo que había estado a punto de hacer Kate. _Maldito Martin_. Giró su cabeza hacia Castle, el cual ya se había levantado e iba hacia ella.

- No, lo siento Martin, pero hoy no tengo tiempo, llego tarde al trabajo.

- Hola.—Le saludó Castle.

- Hey.—No sabía donde meterse.

- ¿Es cierto que no tienes tiempo para un café?

- No, no lo tengo. Me he dormido y ya llego tarde. Solo me he pasado para decírtelo.—Esperaba que colara aquella mentira.

- ¿En serio? Parecía más bien como si fueras a irte de aquí sin ni siquiera saludarme.—_Pues no, no había colado._

- No quería interrumpir, sé que tienes muchas cosas de las que hablar con Kyra y yo puedo esperar.

- Pero…

- No pasa nada, de verdad.—Le interrumpió—Nos veremos el lunes y hablaremos ¿vale?—En esos momentos solo quería salir corriendo de allí e intentar olvidar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro Kyra mientras hablaba con Castle.

- ¿El lunes?

- Si, este fin de semana lo tengo hasta arriba de trabajo.—Otra mentira más.

- Pero tenemos que hablar de algo importante, llevo desde fin de año queriendo hablar contigo.—Lo dijo muy serio y Kate casi se lo cree. Pero esta vez fue la cabeza quien ganó al corazón.

- Castle, tampoco es para tanto, podemos dejarlo para el lunes.—Sabía que con aquello le había hecho daño, pero hablaban sus celos.—Ahora ve con Kyra, pónganse al día y cuéntense sus batallitas, ya me contarás qué tal ha ido todo el lunes.—Sin más, sin despedirse, salió del Heat Café con el corazón en un puño. Había hecho todo lo contrario que le había aconsejado su madre. Tal y cómo hacía siempre.

* * *

Castle no supo nada de Kate en todo el fin de semana, había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, pero no devolvía ni sus llamadas ni mensajes. Estaba volviéndose loco.

Pensó amargamente que tal vez como Kyra había sido el motivo de que se conocieran también podría ser el motivo de que se separaran. Anheló con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así y que aquel lunes Kate se presentara en el Heat Café y al fin pudieran hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Las horas pasaron y ella no se presentó. Una pequeña parte de él no se sorprendió ante ese hecho. Estaba claro que la vida todavía le tenía preparado muchos más reveses de los que se esperaba.

Resopló fuertemente recordando la conversación que tuvo con Kyra y deseó que Kate pudiera haber estado presente para que así se hubiera dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que Castle todavía hubiera podido albergar hacia Kyra, estaban ya extintos.

_- Esa chica de antes ¿es tu novia?_

_- No es mi novia, somos…algo, pero definitivamente no somos pareja.—Le dijo suspirando._

_- No te recordaba tan pasivo Rick. Todavía puedo acordarme de la ilusión que tenías por todo, esa emoción casi infantil que acabó enamorándome. Si de verdad te gusta esa chica, no deberías esperar sentado a que sea ella la que dé el primer paso._

_- Ella…es diferente. _

_- En eso te equivocas, si hay algo que tenemos en común todas las mujeres es que nos gusta que los hombres luchen por nosotras.—Castle notó el doble sentido._

_- Siento no haber luchado por ti, Kyra._

_- No lo sientas, estoy segura de que lo harás por la indicada._

Fue en ese momento, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Kyra, cuando Castle supo que la indicada era Kate, sabía que si la dejaba ir, su corazón no podría sobreponerse de nuevo.

Pagó su café a Martin y le dijo muy seriamente:

- No me voy a rendir con ella.

- ¿Tienes algún plan pensado?

- Pues todavía no…—Paró de hablar al ver la imagen de alguien familiar por la televisión.—Martin, ¿puedes darle volumen a eso?

- Por supuesto.

Martin obedeció y de repente Castle sintió un ligero escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

"_...se confirma que se trata de la fiscal del distrito Johanna Beckett, el homicidio se produjo alrededor de las 23h de la pasada noche mientras la víctima se dirigía del trabajo hacia casa cuando ocurrió el altercado y fue apuñalada en varias ocasiones provocándole heridas mortales. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella…"_

_No. No podía ser verdad._

Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el mundo, podía ver como Martin le hacía gestos como si intentara hablar con él, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en una persona.

_Kate._

* * *

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé. Capítulo shock total, pero tenía que ocurrir, estaba pensado desde que comencé a escribir este fic y por mucho que adore escribir a Johanna, la pobre tenía que morir. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por contar, pero digamos que el fic ya está por su ecuador, aquí es donde cambia todo ¿para mejor? ¿para peor? Bueno, ¡ya lo leeréis!

Y nada, espero que no sea tan sorprendente como para que dejéis de leerlo ;) Muchas gracias por las reviews que me dejáis, algunas auténticas parrafadas que me encantan ¡gracias!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba, sabía cómo se sentiría en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que no querría ver a nadie, pero tenía que hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó nerviosamente a que alguien le abriera. Tardaron en abrir, pero finalmente fue Claire quien apareció.

- Rick.—Dijo a modo de saludo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo algo alborotado.

- Hola, Claire. He venido en cuanto me he enterado. Lo siento mucho.

- Por favor, pasa.—Se hizo a un lado dejándole entrar.—Gracias por venir, lo cierto es que ya no sabíamos a quien acudir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó extrañado.

- Se trata de Kate, no ha salido de su habitación desde la noticia…—Hablaban mientras se dirigían al salón.—Nos ha echado cada vez que hemos intentado hablar con ella.

Paseó su vista por el salón, observando la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí. Vio a Mark hablando por teléfono, también vio a Julia sonándose la nariz mientras discutía con dos mujeres. Al fondo, sentada completamente sola, estaba la abuela. Observaba fijamente un marco que tenía sujetado en sus manos. Castle supuso que se trataba de alguna foto de Johanna. Aquella imagen le rompió un poquito más el corazón.

- Intentaré hablar con Kate, tal vez a mí me deje entrar.—Le dijo Castle y Claire asintió agradecida.

- Su habitación se encuentra en el piso de arriba, primera puerta a la derecha.

- ¿Dónde está Amy?—Preguntó Castle al acordarse de la pequeña.

- Amy se ha quedado en mi casa con Lucas y la niñera, todavía no le hemos dicho nada.

- ¿Le darás un abrazo de mi parte?

- Claro.—Le dijo despidiéndose y yendo hacia Mark.

Antes de subir, Castle decidió acercarse y darle el pésame a la abuela. Ella, en cuanto lo vio llegar, alzó la vista y le obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho, abuela. Johanna era una persona excepcional.

- Lo sé, querido. A veces la vida es muy injusta recalcándonos que es ella quien manda y que nosotros no tenemos control sobre ella. Mi hija vivió hasta el último de sus días siendo fiel a sus principios y eso es lo único que me da consuelo en estos momentos. Eso es lo que debemos recordar a esta familia para mantenernos fuertes y unidos tal y como habría querido mi Johanna.

Castle asintió sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

- Ahora ve a cuidar de mi nieta, te necesita más que yo.

Castle se despidió de la abuela y esta vez sí, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Kate. Cuando llegó a su puerta, llamó suavemente y pronunció su nombre. No contestó. Aún así, Castle entró.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza gacha. Castle se sentía como si estuviera entrando en lo prohibido, algo le decía que debía dejarla en paz, pero él nunca hacía caso a su cabeza.

Ella no reparó en su presencia hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?—El tono frío de su pregunta le heló la sangre.—Si es para hablar sobre Kyra, no me apetece escucharte. Vete, por favor.

- No he venido a contarte nada sobre Kyra, estoy aquí por ti, para apoyarte. –Le dijo suavemente.

- No te necesito. Déjame sola, no quiero ver a nadie.—No le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez, seguía con la cabeza metida entre las piernas.

- Kate…—Colocó una mano en su hombro, intentando darle consuelo.

Ella reaccionó rápidamente apartándose hacia un lado para que no la tocara.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Fuera!—Comenzó a gritar.

- Lo sé, lo entiendo, sé cómo te sientes, pero…

- ¡No entiendes una mierda, Castle!—Exclamó levantándose de repente y desafiándole con una mirada fría como el témpano.

- Te recuerdo que conocía a tu madre, a mí también me ha dolido su marcha, pero…

- ¿Su marcha? Lo dices como si se hubiera ido de acampada, ¡la han asesinado! ¡la han matado y ni siquiera sabemos quién lo hizo! ¡Jamás lo vas a entender porque ella no es de tu familia! ¡Esta no es tu familia! Simplemente eres un niño rico aburrido que intenta hacer su buena obra del día. Muy bien, ya la has hecho. Puedes irte.—Dicho lo cual le dio la espalda.

Jamás admitiría en voz alta el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras, incluso aún sabiendo que Kate lo había hecho con el propósito de herirle y sacarlo de aquella habitación. Pero oír algo así de sus labios fue demasiado para él. Cualquier persona podría haberle atacado de aquella forma, pero que hubiera sido ella lo hacía más duro y más difícil de digerir.

- Tu ganas, me voy.—Fue lo único capaz de decir sin que se le quebrara la voz en el último momento.

Ella no lo detuvo, aunque él tampoco lo esperaba.

Recogió su chaqueta y se encontró con Mark en la puerta.

- He oído gritos, ¿va todo bien entre Kate y tu?

- No, pero se arreglará.—_Al menos eso creía_.—Solo debo tener paciencia e intentar estar ahí de la forma que sea.

- Eres un buen tío, Rick. Estoy seguro de que ella acabará dándose cuenta.—Le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y Castle le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Jim? No me gustaría irme sin darle el pésame.—A Mark le cambió la cara.

- Está durmiendo, han tenido que darle algunas pastillas para que pudiera descansar. Está completamente devastado, nunca le había visto así.—Le comentó muy preocupado.

- Necesita tiempo, mientras tanto solo podemos estar a su lado.

Marc asintió y se despidió de él con un abrazo. Castle salió de aquella casa sintiéndose peor que cuando había llegado, aún así no iba a rendirse, él ya había pasado por aquello y sabía que no debía presionar, era turno de esperar y estar preparado para cuando ella lo necesitara. Estaba seguro de que llegaría su momento.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su madre y se preguntaba si algún día se levantaría sin ese vacío en el corazón que se instalaba desde que se despertaba hasta que se volvía dormir.

Como cada mañana desde que había vuelto a instalarse en casa de sus padres, Kate se dirigía hacia la cocina y limpiaba todas las botellas vacías de alcohol que su padre había dejado allí la noche anterior. Tras recoger todo intentaba imaginar que nada había ocurrido y que el alcoholismo que sufría su padre solo era una etapa temporal.

Porque en realidad lo envidiaba, envidiaba aliviar las penas en alcohol y poder dormir por las noches sin sueños en los que se repitiera una y otra vez el momento en el que le habían dado la noticia que cambiaría su vida. Pero la única vez que había bebido tanto para intentar olvidar acabó siendo peor el remedio que la enfermedad y la mañana siguiente se había sentido mil veces peor al imaginar lo que habría pensado su madre de ella en esa situación.

Además necesitaba estar sobria, ahora tenía un propósito por el que levantarse: encontraría al asesino de su madre. Había dejado su trabajo y se dedicaba a ese caso al 100%. Tenía un plan armado en su cabeza que empezaba ese mismo día yendo a la oficina del fiscal a recoger algunos objetos personales que había dejado allí su madre para así además intentar indagar sobre el caso tan importante que le había comentado Will que estaba trabajando.

Will. Últimamente le había visto mucho, se había sentado junto a ella en el entierro. En un principió pensó en despacharlo, pero al ver la cara que puso Castle le dejó a su lado. Cuando se preguntaba a sí misma por qué trataba de aquella manera a Castle, intentaba excusarse argumentando que él no podía entenderla y no quería a alguien a su lado que solo estuviera con ella por pena.

En el fondo quizás tuvieran algo que ver los celos, esos que había sentido cuando lo vio sentado con Kyra y sobre todo cuando los vio en una foto al día siguiente en la página seis del periódico. Aquel día había sido el último en el que habló con su madre. Le dijo que le diera una oportunidad a Castle y que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Había malgastado su última conversación hablando sobre Castle.

El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. _Era Claire._

- Hola Claire, ¿qué pasa?...sí, estoy muy bien…papá también…no te preocupes, en serio…¿mañana? No sé si podré…...no lo sé…luego te digo algo….…ahora tengo que irme a mi apartamento a recoger algunas cosas, tengo algo de prisa, luego te llamo ¿vale?...si, un beso para ti también. Te quiero, adiós.

Colgó el móvil y se quedó mirando la pantalla. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría sostener aquella charada, en su familia todavía no sabían nada sobre lo que hacía su padre por las noches e intentaría que aquella situación durara lo máximo posible.

* * *

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro de su apartamento cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que lo había echado de menos, no le importaba haber vuelto a casa para cuidar de su padre, pero la soledad que le daba su apartamento era un lujo que adoraba.

Rebuscó entre su armario en busca de esa chaqueta verde que tanto le gustaba y que se había dejado olvidada por allí, justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

Supuso que sería su vecina con algún correo extraviado, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la última persona que se esperaba.

- Hola Kate.

Allí, plantado en su puerta y con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo estaba Richard Castle.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Castle?—No podía evitar hablar como si escupiera las palabras.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo unos minutos.

- No tengo tiempo, llego tarde a un sitio.—Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Castle había puesto su pie en medio.

- Sé que dimitiste en el bufete y que has vuelto a vivir con tu padre.

- Veo que te tienen muy bien informado. Ahora que lo pienso, que estés aquí precisamente a esta hora me hace sospechar que es Claire quien te cuenta las cosas.—Aquello la estaba poniendo furiosa, no quería hablar, _no con él._

- Está preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos.—Su cara de niño bueno no iba a funcionar esta vez.

- No tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos, estoy bien.

Con un rápido movimiento Castle empujó la puerta y se coló en la casa. Ella trastabilló hacia atrás y se quedó sorprendida mirándole.

- Sabemos lo que está pasando con tu padre, tenemos que ayudarle.

- ¿Puedes…puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida? Mi padre lo está pasando mal, necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, volverá a estar bien, estoy segura. Simplemente…intenta llevarlo lo mejor que puede.

- ¿Es que no lo ves Kate? El alcoholismo es una enfermedad, no va a poder salir de ahí si no lo ayudamos, cuanto más tiempo pase será peor. Y tu tampoco estás bien, te estás encerrando en ti misma y esa no es la solución.—Kate bufó, molesta de que todo el mundo le dijera cómo se sentía, estaba harta de que la gente le aconsejara cómo salir de aquella situación.

Su madre había sido asesinada, no volvería a verla nunca más y no había solución posible ante aquello. Esa era la verdad.

- Vete de mi casa y, por favor, no intentes buscarme de nuevo.

- Kate…—No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.—No me alejes.

Quería empujarle, quería hacerle daño de verdad, en cambio lo que hizo fue atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con una furia desatada, intentado alejar todos sus demonios interiores con ese beso. A él le costó arrancar ante la sorpresa, pero enseguida la rodeó con los brazos y profundizó aún más ese beso.

Su cuerpo se incendió por completo, necesitaba sentir a Castle más cerca, por lo que le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa como si no hubiera un mañana. Y mientras ella se ocupaba de su camisa, él la besaba por el cuello y sin mucho esfuerzo encontraba su punto débil, ese lugar que la volvía loca. Sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa y rozaban su espalda, produciéndole escalofríos por el contraste de temperatura.

Harta de luchar con su camisa y echando de menos su boca, volvió a la carga y le agarró fuertemente del pelo acercándolo todavía más a ella, mientras a su vez se mecía contra él. Deleitándose con su roce_. Lo necesitaba_. Desesperada, bajó sus manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones intentando acabar con aquel sufrimiento de una santa vez.

Pero fue como si algo hiciera '_click'_ en él y de repente paró, alejándose de ella.

- No, no podemos hacer esto.—Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzada como en aquel momento. El pareció darse cuenta y continuó hablando.

- No es que no quiera, quiero, de verdad. Pero si lo hacemos, te arrepentirás y no podremos dar vuelta atrás. En estos momentos, tú no estás preparada para esto, te sientes…

- ¡Para de una vez! Es muy fácil venir aquí con tus palabras sacadas de un libro de auto-ayuda—Le dijo amargamente.—Pero tú no sabes lo que siento en este momento, estoy harta de que me digas que sabes cómo me siento, ¡no es así! ¡En absoluto!, tú no sabes lo que es perder a una madre, ¡no lo sabes! ¡Por lo que deja de creer que sabes cómo me siento!—Le gritó exasperada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esperaba ver en ellos tal vez miedo o pena, pero Castle le sorprendió, pues una chispa de ira se había instalado en ellos.

- Tienes razón, yo no sé lo que es perder a una madre.—Vio como tragaba saliva y la miraba duramente.—Pero sí sé lo que es perder a una hija y se siente como si alguien te arrancara un trocito de tu corazón para siempre, sabes que tu corazón no volverá a estar completo nunca más, pero sigues viviendo esperando que al menos puedas encontrar algo que pueda llenar el resto de tu corazón. ¿Y sabes lo más gracioso? Que yo pensaba que al fin lo había encontrado y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.

Kate se había quedado petrificada, sin saber que decir, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho y cuando al fin consiguió encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Castle ya se había ido.

* * *

A/N: Antes de nada, este capítulo va dedicado a Anónimo23 porque me lo pidió y me pareció algo tan fácil de complacer que me ha sido imposible negarme. Ahí lo tienes ;)

He tardado más de lo que esperaba porque he reescrito este capítulo muchas veces hasta que por fin he salido más o menos contenta con el resultado.

¿Qué os ha parecido la bomba de Castle? Os había ido dejando miguitas de pan en anteriores capítulos, pero nadie había logrado darse cuenta (¡punto para mí!). Esta era otra de esas cosas que tenía guardadas desde que empecé a escribir este fic, sabía que primero debía ser la muerte de Johanna para que el secreto de Castle saliera a la luz. Ahora ya están las cartas sobre la mesa ¿qué pasará?

Como siempre gracias por todas vuestras reviews y nos vemos en el próximo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Kate sabía que se había comportado como una idiota con Castle y que debía pedirle perdón inmediatamente, pero no podía evitar actuar egoístamente y dejó el asunto de las disculpas para más adelante. Ahora tenía que reunirse con Will e intentar sonsacarle todo lo posible sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando su madre.

En la entrada de la oficina del fiscal le dieron una caja con algunos objetos personales que aún quedaban por allí, le pidió a la ex secretaria de su madre que se los guardara un momento mientras ella iba a saludar a un amigo.

- ¿Kate? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Le preguntó Will nada más verla aparecer en su despacho.

- Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme.—Le dijo intentando recordar cómo se coqueteaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que me alegro! Perdóname, pero no te esperaba, ¿qué tal estás?—_Si le dieran un dólar por cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta…_

- Estoy bien.—Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, Kate decidió ir al meollo del asunto.—En realidad estoy aquí porque necesito saber algo, algo relacionado con el caso en el que trabajaba mi madre antes de morir.

- Kate, yo no…

- Por favor Will, estoy segura de que está relacionado con su muerte, si pudiera simplemente ver en qué trabajaba.

- Sabes que eso no es posible y, además, el asesinato de tu madre no tuvo nada que ver con eso, simplemente pasó, estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocados.

- Hay algo que no encaja y solo intento averiguar de qué se trata. Will hazlo por los viejos tiempos.—Se acercó hasta su lado.—Se lo debes.—Al parecer surtió efecto, pues Will comenzó a rebuscar entre sus archivos del ordenador.

- Lo cierto es que no sé nada sobre el caso, tu madre no me involucró en él y simplemente sabía que tenía que ser un caso muy gordo para que se anduviera con tanto secretismo.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué?—Se preguntó más a sí misma que a Will, aunque fue este quien contestó.

- Podría haber algo en el almacén, ya sabes que después de la muerte de tu madre su despacho se limpió de arriba abajo y muchos de los papeles que tenía por allí se clasificaron. Pues bien, los enviaron todos al almacén a espera de la votación de un nuevo fiscal que decida qué hacer con ellos.—A Kate se le abrieron los ojos, aquello fue un rayo de esperanza para ella.—Pero tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones, ya sabes que lo más gordo siempre se guardaba en la base de datos, así que puede que no encuentres nada entre sus papeles.

- Menos es nada, vayamos a por ellos.—Se dio la vuelta, pero Will se lo impidió agarrándola del codo.

- Quiero que entiendas que me juego el cuello con esto, nadie puede saber que hemos cogido esos papeles ¿de acuerdo?

Kate asintió.

- Y solo para que lo sepas, esto no te saldrá gratis, me debes una cena.—Por mucho que quisiera Kate, no podía negarse.

- Hecho.

Coger los archivos fue más fácil de lo esperado, se despidió de Will y tras recoger la caja con las pertenencias de su madre, cargó todo en su coche y fue hacia su casa. Tenía pensado dejar los archivos allí y salir corriendo al loft de Castle, pero el destino le tenía preparado otros planes.

* * *

Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a beber, pero aquella noche había roto su promesa. Tras terminar su primera copa de whisky, no pudo continuar, sabía que aquello le ayudaría a olvidar, pero no podía permitirse volver al estado en el que había estado hacía solo un par de meses.

Intentó escribir algo, pero tampoco le salía nada, así que decidió leer los capítulos que ya tenía terminados. Con la mente más clara podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que todo lo que había escrito era sobre _ella_. Cerró la tapa del portátil con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia su cama. Cogió de nuevo la botella de whisky y se echó dos dedos en un vaso.

Justo cuando iba a tragárselo de una, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Se acercó con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera Beckett, pues pese a todo no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Pero no, era Mark. Suspiró y acabó cogiendo la llamada.

- Castle…..¿qué pasa Mark?...¿cómo?...Estaré allí en 20 minutos…vale, nos vemos. Gracias por avisarme.

Alcanzó su chaqueta a toda prisa y salió corriendo de su loft camino al hospital.

* * *

- Doctor, ¿cómo está mi padre?—Preguntó con un sollozo, todavía no podía quitarse la imagen de su padre tirado en el suelo sin moverse con sangre inundándole toda la cabeza.

- Se recuperará, tendrá que pasar unas horas en observación hasta que le bajen los niveles de alcohol, pero tras eso podrá volver a casa.—Le dijo el médico mirándola fijamente, tanto que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.—Ha tenido mucha suerte, la caída provocada por el coma etílico podría haber resultado peor, simplemente le ha quedado una pequeña cicatriz en la frente. Nada grave.

- Gracias doctor…

- Davidson, aunque puede llamarme Josh.—Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella bufó por lo bajo.

_¿Estaba coqueteando con ella justo en ese momento? ¿en serio? _

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

- Claro, por supuesto. Me pasaré dentro de unas horas para ver que todo sigue bien.

- Gracias.

Cuando entró a ver a su padre, observó como éste dormía plácidamente. Se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su cama y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

No quería pensar qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera encontrado media hora después, pero aquella pregunta se repetía sin cesar en su mente.

* * *

Corrió por todo el hospital hasta que al fin los encontró, respiró aliviado al comprobar que no había sido nada. Desde el cristal pudo ver lo culpable que parecía Jim delante de Kate, Claire y Mark. Cuando se fijó en Kate, vio en sus ojos que aquello también lo había sumado a su carga. Castle estaba seguro de que también se culparía por aquello, no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y entrar en la habitación.

Kate fue la primera que le vio y también la que más se sorprendió. Hizo un saludo general y se dirigió a Jim en particular preguntándole por su estado. Le dijo que le darían en alta en cuanto su médico pasara para comprobarlo. Lo cual no tardó demasiado pues apareció al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo como si aquello fuera una fiesta privada y mirando a Kate como si fuera un trofeo.

Aquel tío le cayó mal de inmediato.

- Todo bien, si quiere puede volver a casa ya mismo.

Jim le dio las gracias y Castle se alegró internamente de que Kate ni siquiera se despidiera de aquel medicucho de cuarta.

Claire y Mark se ofrecieron a acompañarlos a casa, pero Kate les dio una negativa y les dijo que se encargaría ella de todo. Castle no dijo nada, él tampoco quería dejarla sola, pero recordando sus últimas discusiones tampoco quería presionarla más.

- Castle ¿vienes?—Le preguntó justo cuando ya lo había dado por perdido y se dirigía a coger un taxi.

- Claro.—Respondió y se unió a Kate y su padre en el coche.

El camino a casa de los Beckett fue muy silencioso, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y lo cierto es que no echaron en falta las palabras.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Castle ayudó a Jim a llegar a su habitación, todavía estaba algo mareado y se tropezaba a cada momento. Tras dejarlo en la cama, dejó a Kate y Jim un momento a solas, sabía que tenían que hablar y no quería interrumpir.

Salió y bajó hacia el salón, intentando entretenerse viendo las fotos que decoraban la chimenea. Cada vez que veía una imagen con Kate sonriendo, su estómago sufría una punzada, deseó desde lo más profundo volver a verla con aquella sonrisa, aunque solo fuera una vez más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que Kate llevaba detrás de él un buen rato, observándole desde la distancia. Cuando se giró para verla, notó que estaba algo asustada.

- Lo siento mucho Castle.—Le dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, avergonzada.

Aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Me he portado como una idiota y te he tratado fatal. Siento mucho las cosas que dije, en realidad no es lo que pensaba, yo solo…

- Lo sé, Kate.—Le dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para no asustarla, ella levantó la vista y al fin sus ojos se encontraron.

- Tenías razón, en todo, pero hoy mi padre casi muere si no hubiera llegado a tiempo y yo he sido la responsable, por haberle permitido beber todo lo que quería y más, es mi culpa.

- No Kate, para nada.—Le cogió de las muñecas suavemente.—Mi madre me dijo una vez, muy sabiamente, que cada persona afronta el dolor de una forma diferente. Este es tu mecanismo de defensa ante el dolor, no puedes evitarlo, simplemente debes saber afrontarlo y dejarte ayudar.

- ¿Fue lo que te pasó a ti también?—Castle soltó sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

- Así es. Durante mucho tiempo no dejé que nadie me ayudara, pero la vida finalmente volvió a traerme algo de luz.—Se volvió a girar para afrontarla, le sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntándose Kate en aquellos momentos y esperó pacientemente a que lo hiciera.

No tardó demasiado.

- ¿Qué pasó?—Le preguntó en un susurro.

- Meredith estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, por lo que ya era muy evidente para todo el mundo que estaba embarazada. El problema residía en que ella no quería que la fotografiaran con un kilo más de la cuenta, así que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a mi casa de Los Hamptons a pasar los últimos dos meses. A ella le encantó la idea y no tardó en hacer sus maletas. Pero el fin de semana que teníamos preparado para irnos, me surgió un compromiso, tenía que ir a una gala benéfica. Meredith se molestó un poco al principio, pero al final acabó accediendo a ir ella sola a Los Hamptons aquel día, mientras yo asistiría a la gala y nos veríamos al día siguiente, no habría problema alguno. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, pero aquel 6 de Marzo ocurrió un accidente. El coche que llevaba a Meredith a Los Hamptons se salió de la calzada, un conductor que se había quedado dormido al volante había invadido su carril y acabó llevando a Meredith hacia un terraplén. Cuando llegaron al hospital ya era demasiado tarde, no pudieron hacer nada, había perdido al bebé que esperaba, a mi hija. Yo llegué un día después y aquello me mató, tuve que enterrar a mi hija y con ella una parte de mí mismo.

Las lágrimas habían llegado a él por sí solas, no podía evitar que se derramaran libremente por sus mejillas. Kate puso una mano en su hombro, también estaba llorando.

- Lo siento, Castle, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Ya tenía un nombre para ella: Alexis e iba a ser una niña preciosa.

- Estoy segura de ello y tu hubieras sido un gran padre.—Kate no sabía que había dado en el clavo con aquellas palabras.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, lo creo. Te he visto con Amy y Lucas, tienes un don para los niños, ellos te adoran.

- Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Y sin saber cómo, Kate había acabado rodeándole con sus brazos y acercándolo hacia ella con un abrazo. Aquel gesto le reconfortó y le alivió profundamente. Y pensó que quizás no estaba todo perdido para ellos dos.

* * *

**A/N**: Siento haber tardado tanto, sobre todo después del último capítulo, pero esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido ni un solo rato libre para escribir. Por lo que os pido disculpas y espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto en aparecer.

Con este capítulo cierro un poco el dramón y pasamos a la parte de investigación, ahora se centrarán en el caso del asesinato de Johanna y también tendrán alguna conversación sobre el estado de su relación, que ya les va tocando.

Y nada, como siempre daros las gracias por vuestras reviews, me alegré mucho al comprobar que os sorprendisteis con todo el tema de Rick y su hija :D, había pistas muy sutiles y algunas un poco más obvias (como cuando Castle conoce a Lucas), pero tampoco quería que lo adivinarais. Así que estoy muy feliz por esto.


End file.
